So Impossible
by ark the wanderer
Summary: What happens if Voldemort is completely taken out of the picture? How would Harry and Ginny's relationship develop? DISCONTINUED See "Someone Else's Life" for a story with the same premise
1. A Friendship Starts

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Not even Yuna Caraway. You'll know who she is when you read this chapter.

**A/N:** The premise of this story is that Voldemort or Tom Riddle never existed. As this is a Harry/Ginny fic, the story will only focus on the development of their relationship. I am assuming that since Harry was never the "Boy Who Lived", Ginny never hero worshipped him. Many aspects of this story are distinctly non-canon, and that's because this story is distinctly AU. I apologize in advance to anyone who feels that I have ruined the story or the characters. I will try my best to explain why I have changed some things.

That's all I guess. I hope I haven't bored you with my introduction, but I feel like I had to say that. Please read and review. I would really love to know what people think about this, especially since it's non-canon. And I think I could also use some help regarding the technical aspects of the story, so if anyone thinks there's something wrong with the grammar, punctuation, etc _please _don't hesitate to point it out.

Also, I promise not to add more chapters if people don't like it. Okay, I will definitely stop talking now. Read please. And review.

***********

**A Friendship Starts**

It was Wednesday evening and Harry sat by the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room, reading the sports section of yesterday's Daily Prophet. Ron and Hermione had one of their rows earlier and both had gone to bed early.

Harry was supposed to be finishing his Divination homework, but he'd run out of ideas of horrible ways to die. He couldn't help but think that if it weren't for the Triwizard Tournament, he'd have something better to do than make his homework or read the same news article three times. But the Triwizard Tournament was being held in Hogwarts that year and the staff had decided to forego Quidditch in favor of the tournament. If it had been an ordinary year, the Gryffindor team would have been out practicing in the pitch at that very moment.

The Triwizard Tournament isn't going to stop him from flying though. In fact, he'd just taken his Firebolt out for a ride around the pitch before he came to the common room that evening. He was just debating whether to take another ride on his Firebolt or finish his Divination homework when the door to the common room opened and Ron's little sister went in through the circular opening. Harry gave her a friendly wave and was about to go back to the article he was reading when he saw her coming towards him.

"Hi," greeted Ginny Weasley. "Have you seen Hermione?"

"She's upstairs," replied Harry, motioning to the girls' dormitories.

"Thanks," she said, then started to head towards the stairs.

"Er, I don't think it's a good idea to talk to her right now," called Harry.

Ginny walked back towards him. "Did she and Ron have another fight?" she asked with a bit of a frown.

"Yeah," said Harry.

Ginny shook her head.

"I know," said Harry, rolling his eyes. "It's tiring…."

Ginny sat on the sofa and crossed her arms. She gave Harry's newspaper a dark look. Harry was starting to feel uncomfortable. Sure, he and Ginny had hung out a few times, but it was always with other people. They'd never actually had a proper conversation. Hermione was the one who really hit it off with Ginny.

"Er, why are you looking for Hermione, anyway?" asked Harry, hoping that it was something that Hermione can be bothered with so that Ginny can go to her. It wasn't that Harry didn't like Ginny. She's okay—he just didn't know what to say to her. It also seemed like she wasn't in the best of moods and he knew that she can be pretty scary.

"Homework thing," replied Ginny, "about my Defense essay."

"Oh, you probably shouldn't bother her with that right now," said Harry.

"Yeah, you're right," said Ginny in a resigned tone.

Harry looked at her. It really isn't a bad idea to get more acquainted with her—she is a Weasley after all. And tonight was as good a time as any. Besides, it was better than trying to make up his own gruesome deaths.

"Hey, maybe I can help you," he offered.

Ginny raised a doubtful eyebrow at him.

"I'm serious," said Harry, a little offended by the eyebrow. "I got really good grades in Defense last year!"

"I know," said Ginny. "Ron said you got the highest in your year. But are you sure you want to help me? With homework?" she added disbelievingly.

"Yeah, why not?" said Harry. "Come on, I don't have anything better to do."

"Okay," said Ginny. "Do you have a comprehensive summary on Hinkypunks, coming from different sources? Or do you at least have some notes of the different books or references where I could get information on Hinkypunks?"

"Er, no," said Harry. He suddenly remembered that he topped Defense Against the Dark Arts last year because of his really high marks in the practical exams. When it came to the written ones, Hermione still got higher grades than he did. He'd probably remember stuff when asked, but no, he did not have comprehensive notes on Hinkypunks coming from different sources.

"What'd you need them for?" he asked Ginny.

"I told you, it's for my Defense essay," said Ginny.

"You know we have a library here, right?" Harry asked her jokingly.

"Yeah, but why go through the torture of looking for dusty books when I can just get Hermione's comprehensive notes?" reasoned Ginny. "And they're taken from different sources, _with references_. Her notes are like essays already, I can just copy them word for word and Professor Lupin would be quite happy with it."

Harry snorted. "Ahhh… so that's why you need Hermione's notes."

"Yep," said Ginny brightly.

"You're lazy," accused Harry. "Is Percy the only Weasley who actually studies?"

"Hey, I'm not lazy!" said Ginny. "It's not like you don't use Hermione's notes yourself."

"Well, that's true," said Harry. "Her 'comprehensive' notes," he added with a chuckle. "I like that, that's a very accurate description."

"Well, I have a way with words," said Ginny jokingly. "And I'm not really lazy," she said again. "Not like Ron or the twins, at least. I put in a lot more effort than they do."

"Okay, okay," said Harry, holding his hands up. "You're not lazy. I was just joking."

"Good," said Ginny, smirking. "So long as we have that cleared."

"Why are you the only one who's doing this, by the way?" asked Harry. "I don't see any of your classmates bothering with this. Does this mean you're actually the most responsible in your year?"

"No," said Ginny. "Lupin gave this just to me. I'm special that way."

"Did you get a detention," Harry asked through a smirk. "What in the world did you do to earn a detention from Lupin?"

"No, it's not a detention," said Ginny defensively. "The root word of detention is 'detain', I'm not being detained, am I?"

"Wow, you do have a way with words," said Harry sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up."

"So, why do you have the 'special' homework?" asked Harry.

"Well, you know that Daily Prophet article about the Harpies and the Tornadoes swapping Chasers? That really got to me," said Ginny. Harry could sense her temper flaring. "It was the stupidest thing any manager has ever done in the history of Quidditch! I mean, why? Why in Merlin's name? How could that idiot give up Yuna Caraway for Emily Warbeck? I mean, honestly! It's like them giving up Quidditch for the Triwizard Tournament, you know!"

"I gather you're a Harpies fan," said Harry, trying as best as he could to sound annoyingly calm about the swap.

"No," Ginny said sarcastically. She shook her head and gave the Daily prophet another dark look.

"You—you got this homework because of that?" asked Harry, taking care not to worsen her temper.

"I know it's crazy," said Ginny. "Colin already told me I'm being stupid about it. I was really mad about that article yesterday—I forgot my homework on Grindylows. And _then_ I didn't listen to a word Lupin said in class about Hinkypunks, so I got this homework now. But I really just can't help it though. I mean, who's going to lead the Harpy Chasers now? Argh! Caraway is a _huge_ loss. Stupid manager," she added vindictively.

Harry looked at her with an amused expression on his face. He didn't know she was this passionate about Quidditch. He definitely agrees with her on the Triwizard Tournament replacing Quidditch being a stupid decision on the staff's part, but he has a different opinion on the Chasers.

"I don't know," said Harry. "I personally think that Warbeck's better than Caraway."

Ginny looked at him in disbelief. "Oh you don't know anything!"

"I think I know a good deal about Quidditch, thank you," said Harry, sounding a little annoyed. "When you look at their stats, Warbeck's got a higher shooting percentage than Caraway." Ginny started to open her mouth, but Harry went on. "And I know, I know, shooting rate isn't everything. But Warbeck's much faster than Caraway too. She takes a lot more risks. If you really look at the stats, you'll see that Warbeck's a better Chaser."

"That's just it," said Ginny. "People think that Warbeck's better 'cause her individual stats are better than Caraway's. It's just like Quidditch and the Triwizard. People think that the Triwizard Tournament's bigger 'cause it's got better prizes. You know what I mean?"

Harry shook his head and gave Ginny a blank stare.

"I mean," continued Ginny, "okay, Warbeck's faster, a better shooter and all that. But if you really want stats, why don't you look at the number of games each Chaser has helped win. Caraway's winning percentage is 10 points higher than Warbeck's. Caraway's just… _good_! I mean, you've seen her play. She's like playing a very fast-paced game of chess!" Ginny's voice started to fill with admiration. "The techniques she thinks of, the formations! One on one, Warbeck _may_ be better, but Quidditch isn't one on one. Besides, Caraway is what, 2 points behind Warbeck in shooting rate? And that's only because she makes sure that whoever's making the goal is sure about their goal. If you look at the team stats, whichever team Caraway's in always has a higher shooting rate. The difference between Caraway and Chasers with 'higher' stats than she does is that she thinks. She's like a captain among the Chasers. And a good team is gonna need that. Because the actual captain won't always be a Chaser, they won't be the experts of the position. It's the Chasers who really know of the cohesion between them. And cohesion among the Chasers is really important in a team, you know that."

Harry stared speechless at Ginny. He had just lost a Quidditch argument to Ron's little sister. Ginny looked back at him, as if daring him to argue.

"Okay, you win," said Harry, raising his hands up. "Caraway is better than Warbeck," he added with a good-natured smile. He never thought he'd actually lose a Quidditch argument and not mind it.

"Ah, you've finally seen the light," said Ginny jokingly. "Just ask Katie, or Angelina, or Alicia. Ask them who they'd rather have on their team. They'll answer Caraway in a heartbeat," she added.

"Oh, I will," said Harry. He shook his head and started to chuckle.

"What?" asked Ginny.

"I _never_ thought you're a Quidditch fan," said Harry.

"Well, people can surprise you sometimes," said Ginny matter-of-factly.

"And I know what you mean about Quidditch being replaced by the Triwizard Tournament," said Harry.

"I know," said Ginny. "They could just have both together."

"That'd be much more fun."

"No offense to Professor Dumbledore and every else but—"

"It's a stupid decision," they said in unison.

"Yeah," said Ginny unnecessarily.

"Hey, do you fly?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Do I fly?" said Ginny. "Heck yeah! I used to sneak in our broomshed and try my brothers' brooms one by one. Mum never let me have one. I think she was hoping I'd grow up into a proper lady," she added, rolling her eyes. "Kind of impossible."

Harry chuckled. "So, wanna come with me?" asked Harry. "You know, flying."

"What, now?" asked Ginny.

"No," said Harry. "Well, now's okay, but anytime really. You can try out my Firebolt," he offered.

"No," said Ginny in disbelief. "You'd let me ride the Firebolt? Seriously?"

"Yeah!" said Harry. "Why not? So… how about it?"

"Sure!" said Ginny excitedly. "I've always wanted to ride a Firebolt!"

"Oh it's amazing. The handling's really good and the acceleration—well, you'll see for yourself, I won't ruin it for you. So, how about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? Er, I'm kind of busy tomorrow. I have to finish this Defense essay, then there's Snape and Binns. How about Friday? No—wait, Saturday! So we can fly all afternoon," she added happily. "If that's okay with you, of course."

"Saturday's good," said Harry, laughing. Ginny's excitement was infectious.

"Perfect!" said Ginny. "Oh, I can't wait to ride a Firebolt."

"We can go now," said Harry.

"I have to start with my Defense essay," said Ginny.

"Oh, yeah," said Harry. "I have my Divination homework too."

"Really?" asked Ginny, sounding excited. "Hermione told me you and Ron always make up horrible deaths."

"Yeah," said Harry, "she's really annoyed about it."

"Oh, she wasn't annoyed when she told me," said Ginny. "She was quite amused, actually."

"Hermione?" asked Harry disbelievingly. "Really?"

"Well, she was trying to be annoyed," said Ginny. "But I can tell that she was amused."

Harry chuckled. "That is just like Hermione," he said.

"Yeah," said Ginny. "So, what do you think of this: You somehow got entered into the Triwizard Tournament and ended up getting killed in a task involving dragons."

Harry stared at Ginny. "That's a bit of a stretch, isn't it," he said doubtfully.

"Well, at least it's a lot more exciting than—," she grabbed Harry's Divination homework, "getting killed by paper cut…" Ginny sniggered. "Honestly Harry, this is how you die? How undignified…."

"I've run out of creative juice," said Harry flatly.

"Okay, you need something that can actually happen," said Ginny. "How about, you fall off your broom?"

"Which will happen this Saturday 'cause you'll push me off my Firebolt in an attempt to steal it," said Harry, writing it down.

"Oh, ha ha," said Ginny sarcastically.

"Oh, I got a good one for Ron," said Harry. "He got strangled to death by Hermione."

"Because she saw his Divination homework about her strangling him to death and got mad about it," added Ginny laughing.

Harry sniggered.

"Yeah, it's not funny," said Ginny.

"I know," said Harry, who couldn't stop laughing.

"I've got a good one for Mark Anderson," said Ginny. "He got caught in a stampede of angry Harpies fans!"

"You won't get over that, won't you," said Harry, smirking. Mark Anderson was the manager for the Holyhead Harpies.

"Not in the next few months," said Ginny through a yawn. She started to relax in her seat.

"Don't you have a Defense essay to do?" Harry reminded her.

"Oh, I'll do that tomorrow," said Ginny, "when I have Hermione's notes. I," she stood up, "will go to sleep now."

"Well, good night," said Harry.

"Good night, Harry," said Ginny. "Have fun with your homework," she added with a grin.

"Yeah," said Harry. "See you tomorrow."


	2. All the Small Things

**Disclaimer:** As always, I don't own anything.

**AN:** Read and review please. I would really like to know what people think. Thanks.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**All the Small Things**

On Saturday, Harry went to breakfast with Ron and Hermione, who had made up from their fight that week and were behaving normally again (or abnormally, depending on how one looks at it).

"I'm hungry," grumbled Ron. "Wonder what's for breakfast."

"Is that all you ever think about?" said Hermione.

"On mornings, yeah," replied Ron. Harry chuckled.

"Oh, very funny," said Hermione. "If there's an award for sarcastic comebacks, you'd win it hands down, Ron—the 'Sarcasm Award'. No, wait, they'll probably call it the 'Ronald Weasley Award'".

Harry gave Hermione a straight-faced look.

Ron snorted. "Tell me you didn't just make a joke," said Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Hey, you just made a joke didn't you?" said Ron teasingly.

"That was a joke?" Harry said in a mock surprised voice. "Oh, should we laugh?"

"Just tell us when to start laughing, okay," said Ron through a smirk.

"Whatever," said Hermione.

"No, seriously, Hermione," said Ron. "Just tell us when to laugh, and we will. I mean, that's what friends are for, right? To laugh at your _lame_ jokes."

"Oh shut up," said Hermione, hitting Ron's shoulder.

"Hey," said Ron, trying to get away from Hermione. "Aw! Hermione, is that how you repay my sincere offer to laugh at your jokes?"

"Oh, just shut up, would you," said Hermione, trying, and failing, to sound annoyed.

Ron and Hermione continued their playful bickering until they reached the Great Hall. _It is a normal day_, Harry thought.

They had just taken their seat when Ginny and her friends entered the Great Hall. Harry and Hermione gave her a wave while Ron nodded at her. When he had finished his breakfast, Harry excused himself and went up to Ginny, who was sitting with the third years.

"Hey," greeted Ginny. "We're still on this afternoon, right?"

"Of course," said Harry. "Listen, we're going to Hagrid's this morning, so I'll just meet you at the pitch this afternoon. Okay?"

"Sure," said Ginny. "What time then?"

"Well, what time do you want to start?" asked Harry.

"How about two-thirty?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, two-thirty's fine. I'll meet you there, then," said Harry, waving a bit as he started to walk towards Ron and Hermione.

"Yeah, see you," said Ginny.

Harry hesitated, then asked, "Hey, do you want to come with us?"

Ginny smiled, knowing that Harry was just being polite. She would still have gone with them though, if she didn't have other plans. "No, I'm going with this lot this morning," she said, motioning to her friends. "We're having a 'friendly' chess tournament with the Ravenclaws. Thanks, though. Maybe next time," she added.

"Yeah, next time," said Harry. "See you later then."

*

"What did you talk to Ginny about?" Hermione asked Harry as they walked out of the Great Hall.

"We'll go flying this afternoon," said Harry. "We're just, er, 'finalizing' our plans."

"Flying?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, at the pitch," said Harry.

"Really? I thought it would be over the Forbidden Forest," said Ron sarcastically.

"You really are the king of sarcasm, aren't you," said Hermione. She turned to Harry. "Since when did you and Ginny hang out?"

"She talked to me about that Harpies and Tornadoes swap—"

"Are you sure she _talked_ to you?" asked Ron. "More like babbled, don't you think? Or prattled, or whatever… Ginny doesn't just _talk_ when it comes to the Harpies."

"Or Yuna Caraway, for that matter," said Harry. "She really gave me a piece of her mind—she really seems to know her stuff about Quidditch. Anyway, I asked her if she wanted to fly and she told me—hey, did you know that Ginny tries out each of your broom secretly? That's how she learned to fly."

"Oh, yeah," said Hermione, laughing. "She told me that once. She said she once fell down the stairs sneaking out at dawn to fly. She told everyone she was sleepwalking."

Harry and Ron laughed.

"No one really bought that," said Ron. "She _thinks_ she's secretly trying out our brooms, but everyone knows about it, even Mum. I think at first Mum really didn't want her to fly, she was afraid Ginny would get injured. But there's really no stopping her."

"How come she never played with us back at the Burrow?" asked Harry.

"Dunno," said Ron. "Maybe she enjoys sneaking out…."

"Or maybe," said Hermione, "unlike you two, there are actually other things on her mind other than Quidditch."

"What other things could there possibly be other than Quidditch?" Ron asked in an innocent tone.

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked ahead of them.

Harry tut-tutted and shook his head mockingly at Ron.

"Hey, I was just joking," said Ron, as he and Harry walked faster to catch up with Hermione.

What would have turned out to be another argument between Ron and Hermione was stopped when they got to Hagrid's, who immediately began serving his trademark rock cakes which they'd promptly refused with the valid excuse that they'd just eaten. Their faces fell, however, when Hagrid said that they'll just save the rock cakes for their lunch. All in all, it was just the usual visit to Hagrid. He asked them about their week, and they all answered his questions. Hagrid talked to them about a new pet and the usual apprehensive expressions crossed their faces. At lunchtime, they'd all pretended to eat Hagrid's rock cakes. It was with good sense that Hermione brought sandwiches, saying she'd made them for Hagrid, though she'd earned a knee-bending clap on the back for her 'thoughtfulness'.

At twenty minutes past two, they all said good bye to Hagrid. Harry headed for the Quidditch pitch while Ron and Hermione went up to the castle. Ron would have come with Harry if it weren't for his unfinished Divination homework and Hermione's accusing glare. Hermione had gone to the library to read up on a Defense Against the Dark Arts essay that was due Friday next week.

Ginny was already sitting in one of the benches near the Gryffindor locker room when Harry arrived at the Quidditch pitch. It was then that he remembered something.

"Oh, crap," said Harry, slapping his forehead, "I forgot my broom!"

"That's okay," said Ginny, "I brought it with me. I hope you don't mind," she added, remembering how protective Harry was of his Firebolt.

"Oh," said Harry, blinking. He didn't really mind, more like caught off-guard. He didn't know someone would actually get his broom without his permission.

"I'm sorry," said Ginny. "I knew you didn't bring your broom 'cause I saw you walking to Hagrid's without it. And you said to meet at the pitch, so I figured you probably forgot about it," she explained, hoping that Harry wasn't mad, she really wanted to ride the Firebolt.

"Oh, that's okay," said Harry with a chuckle. He was supposed to be annoyed, but there was just something in the tone of Ginny's voice that stopped him from being so. "You sound like a child who got caught painting the walls and was afraid that she won't get cookies or something," he told her.

Ginny grinned. "Well, it is a Firebolt, after all," she said sheepishly.

"So, wanna go first?" said Harry, clapping his hands.

"Okay!" said Ginny, practically jumping from her seat.

Harry laughed. "Wow, you really are excited," he said to her.

Ginny mounted the Firebolt and gripped the handle expertly. Harry watched her as a scout would watch a promising player. "Oooohhhhh…" murmured Ginny, Harry could practically taste her excitement. Ginny let out a huge breath then—

"See you later, Harry!" Ginny called as she shot into the air.

Harry caught his breath, then let it out into one admiring whoop.

"Whoa! Oohh.. ho…" was all Harry could say. He felt like he'd discovered a very valuable treasure, like a captain who had just seen the player who will bring the Quidditch Cup to his team. It was exhilarating.

Ginny completed her lap around the field and she swooped by Harry as she took another. Harry clapped as though it was Josef Wronski who had just flown by him. Ginny landed perfectly in the middle of the field after her second lap and Harry half-walked, half-ran towards her.

"That was perfect!" said Harry as Ginny exclaimed, "This is perfect!"

Ginny was as excited about the Firebolt as Harry was about her.

"Wow, Ginny," said Harry, "you can _fly_. And not just fly, you're _good_! Really good!"

"Well, yeah, it's a gift, really," said Ginny jokingly.

Harry laughed and looked at her with an awed expression.

"What?" asked Ginny.

"You're really good!" said Harry happily.

"Oh, would you stop that, you're embarrassing me," said Ginny.

"You're really good," said Harry again.

"Would you wipe that expression off your face," said Ginny, hitting Harry's head lightly. "Look, it's your turn now."

But Harry didn't want to fly at the moment. He wanted to see what else Ginny could do.

"No, it's still your turn," said Harry. "It's your first time to ride a Firebolt after all."

"I am not flying with you looking at me like that," said Ginny. "You are embarrassing me, okay! You're making me self-conscious."

Harry snorted. "You, self-conscious? Yeah right!"

"I am perfectly capable of being self-conscious!" defended Ginny.

Harry raised his eyebrows doubtfully. "Look, just fly. Come on, I wanna see you fly," said Harry.

"Nope. You fly, I wanna see you fly," countered Ginny.

"You've seen me fly a lot of times!" said Harry.

They traded a few more senseless arguments before they decided to drop it and play a common Quidditch spin-off game. The idea was for one player to perform one or more tricks while shooting the Quaffle through one of the goals and for the other player to copy the first player's every move. Harry was the better flyer but Ginny had a lot more shooting tricks up her sleeve, so that by the end of their game they had both earned a score of zero.

Harry and Ginny kept playing until it was too dark to see the Quaffle and the goalposts. They sat on the grass to catch their breaths and regain the energy to walk back to the castle.

"That was fun!" said Ginny.

"Yeah… Seriously though, Ginny, you're a good flier," said Harry. "When you said you could fly, I never thought you meant that you can _fly_—fly. And I'm not just saying that. I mean, Wood would've dropped on his knees—he really missed out on you."

At the mention of Wood's name, Harry could see Ginny's ears reddening through the dim lights. Harry raised an eyebrow and grinned teasingly at her.

"You like Wood!" he teased.

"I do not!" said Ginny even as the blush spread to her cheeks.

"Ginny, you're blushing," said Harry, laughing.

"Okay, whatever, I like him," Ginny admitted. "That was last year. Let's just drop that, please."

Unlike Ron, Harry knew when to stop, so he dropped it.

"You should've tried out last year Ginny," said Harry. "Hey don't tell me—"

"No," said Ginny, knowing what Harry was going to say next. "I didn't try out last year because the Gryffindor team was already complete." She hesitated, then thinking it was already out in the open anyway, "and partly because of Wood, too."

"Ha!" said Harry. Ginny laughed.

"It was quite stupid, really, now that I think of it," said Ginny. "I just don't know why, but I can't seem to talk properly when he's around. I remember talking to Percy sometimes and he'd just come over to ask Percy about some subject or the other and I would just shrink in the corner, unable to talk. He _may_ think I'm mute or something. Anyway, I probably couldn't fly properly with him doing the try outs."

"Shame," said Harry with a chuckle. "He's too old for you, anyway, Ginny," he added, feeling that he ought to say something consoling. "Too bad you were shy around him though, he'd have seen that you're a really cool person." It was important that she understands that she is really a great person to hang out with.

"Thanks, Harry," said Ginny, smiling at him. "Well, it was just a crush anyway," she added.

Harry chuckled in agreement.

"We should go," said Ginny. "I'm hungry."

"Yeah," said Harry. He picked up his Firebolt and got up.

Harry and Ginny walked in comfortable silence towards the castle until Harry remembered about what Ginny said earlier.

"Hey, how'd your 'friendly' chess game against the Ravenclaws go?" asked Harry.

"Oh, that," said Ginny. She didn't sound too happy. "They won. By just a few points, though. Luna—do you know Luna Lovegood? She's really good. She's the one I played against. I almost won, too," she added.

"Hmm… I don't know a Luna Lovegood," said Harry. "What year is she in?"

"She's my year," said Ginny. "She's quite good. I hadn't expected that from her."

Harry wondered if Cho was there. "Was it just your year that's competing then?" he asked Ginny nonchalantly.

"Yeah," said Ginny. "We held it in one of the classrooms near the Ravenclaw tower, so there were a lot of Ravenclaws who were just watching. They're actually thinking of making the competition an official sort of thing. Like Quidditch, you know."

"Don't we have a chess club?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, but there's no inter-house tournament, that's what they want," said Ginny.

"Hmm…" murmured Harry. He was still wondering whether Cho was there. He wanted to find out without giving away too much. "So who else was there?"

Ginny raised an eyebrow at him. "Why do you ask?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," Harry replied innocently. "Just curious if people I know were there."

"By people you know, do you mean Cho?" she asked teasingly.

"Wha—no! I—"

Harry fumbled with his words. He can sense the heat rising up his face. Thinking that it was useless to deny, he finally said, "yes, Cho" in a grudging tone.

Ginny laughed teasingly at Harry. She seemed quite pleased with herself for embarrassing him.

"Oh, stop that," said Harry in an annoyed voice.

"Sorry, Harry," said Ginny. "People you know… that's original," she added with a chuckle and a shake of her head.

"Hey, how do you know I like Cho?" Harry asked curiously.

"Oh, you're quite obvious," she said guiltily.

Harry raised a disbelieving eyebrow at her.

"Okay, Hermione told me," Ginny admitted under Harry's narrowed eyes. "But it was just a slip. She just slipped. We were talking about your game last year with the Ravenclaws…. Please don't tell Hermione I told you that she told me—she's quite scary when she gets mad."

"_You're_ quite scary when you get mad," said Harry. "Remember that time—I think it was the summer before my second year, your first year—anyway, Fred and George—well, I don't know what they did—but you made bat wings flap out from their noses! And you didn't even have a wand then! Imagine what you can do now."

"Oh yeah," said Ginny. "Wasn't that the first time we were formally introduced? So much for first impression, eh?"

"You quite scared me," said Harry in agreement. "What were you so mad about?"

"They drew on my poster of Gwenog Jones," said Ginny, shaking her head. "Of the Holyhead Harpies, you know."

"Yeah," said Harry.

"Well, of course you would," said Ginny. "She's really good, isn't she? She's certainly the best captain and beater in the whole league," declared Ginny.

"She's not," said Harry. "Warren Parkin is _the_ best beater in the whole league, and probably in its history too."

"You a Wanderers fan then?" asked Ginny.

Harry showed Ginny the blood-red wrist band he was wearing. It had the logo of a meat cleaver on it. The wrist band was the universal symbol of all Wigtown Wanderers fan. It was also something the fans look for to identify other fans.

"Ah…" said Ginny. She personally thought the wrist band thing was a bit lame, but she didn't tell Harry that. No one in their right mind would tell a Wanderers fan that the wrist band 'movement' is lame. Besides, she and Harry weren't really that close for her to make fun of him. "Gwenog Jones is still better," she said instead.

Harry and Ginny argued about the league's best Beater the rest of the way. When they reached the Great Hall, Ginny headed to her friends while Harry went to Ron and Hermione, but not before planning to go flying whenever they have a free Saturday together.

************

"I bet he'll be the Durmstrang champion!" exclaimed Ron. It was the 31st of October and the Goblet of Fire was causing a general murmur of excitement among all the students. Not only that, the champions from each of the three schools entering the Triwizard Tournament will be announced later that night too. All in all, it was day full of expectations.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were visiting Hagrid and Ron had again started talking about Krum when he learned that Krum had put his name in the Goblet of Fire. Harry could see that Hermione was stopping herself from saying something around the lines of 'will you shut up about Krum'. Harry couldn't blame her—even he was tired of Ron talking about Viktor Krum.

"Who do you think will be the Hogwarts champion?" Hermione asked instead.

"I hope it's Angelina," said Harry. "I'd like it to be someone from Gryffindor."

"I hope it's Angelina, too," said Hermione. "What do you think about Cedric though?"

"Whoever's gonna be the Hogwarts champion will have a hard time going against Krum," declared Ron.

"You don't even know if he'll be the Durmstrang champion," said Hermione.

"Oh, he will," said Ron surely. Hermione rolled her eyes.

Presently, the door opened and Ginny came in, followed by a gust of wind.

"Oh, hey guys," said Ginny. "Didn't know you'd be here…"

"What are you doing here?" asked Ron, somewhat a little rudely.

"Delivering cookies," said Ginny sarcastically. "Come on, what does it look like? I'm visiting Hagrid. I haven't visited since the start of term. Where is he by the way?"

In unison, Harry, Ron, and Hermione pointed outside the hut, where Hagrid and Madam Maxime were talking. Hagrid's blush was visible from where they were sitting.

"Ah, he met someone," said Ginny with a gigantic grin on her face. She settled herself on one of the chairs. "Who would've thought," she added with chuckle.

"Yeah," Harry, Ron and Hermione said together.

Their conversation had spanned the Hogwarts champion, Viktor Krum, Hagrid and Madame Maxime, the World Cup, then back to speculations about the Hogwarts champion before they realized that Hagrid had gone on to the Great Hall with Madame Maxime.

"Oh great," said Ron. "He left us."

"We're forgotten," said Harry melodramatically.

Ginny couldn't stop grinning.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Ron.

"Nothing," said Ginny. "I mean, Hagrid and Madame Maxime, it's—it's—I don't know what it is. It just makes me happy."

Harry and Ron gave her a blank look. Ginny looked at Hermione, and without warning, they burst into giggles.

"Did you two just _giggle_?" asked Ron incredulously.

"Come on, let's get going," said Harry. "We wouldn't want to miss the announcement of the champions."

Hermione and Ginny walked a few steps ahead of Harry and Ron, still talking about Hagrid and Madame Maxime.

"Who do you think the Beauxbatons champion will be?" asked Ron.

"You're not gonna say that the veela girl will be the Beauxbatons champion, are you?" said Harry.

"She could be!" said Ron. "She seems quite good."

Hermione, who had heard their conversation, turned towards Ron.

"And you were just saying that I only think Cedric's gonna be the Hogwarts champion because he's _handsome_," she said. "I happen to know that Cedric's quite a good student. While you, on the other hand, just assume that the veela girl is good because she's _pretty_."

"Well, you only like him because he's good looking," said Ron.

"I didn't say I like him, I said he's good and that he's got the best chance of being chosen," said Hermione. "Besides, I don't like people because their handsome. I'm not as shallow as you are," she added.

"Oh, hey, one word Hermione: Lockhart!" said Ron

"Well what about you," said Hermione, "drooling after that veela girl!"

Ron and Hermione leveled with each other and started walking quickly towards the castle, all the while arguing about everything and nothing in particular. Harry and Ginny, who were both suddenly ignored, looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"You must be a very patient guy, Harry," said Ginny with a sigh. Ron and Hermione were already a long way ahead of them.

Harry chuckled. They walked in comfortable silence towards the castle.

"I think Hermione's right," said Harry after a while. "Cedric's got the best chance of being chosen as the Hogwarts champion."

"Yeah, I guess," said Ginny. "It would've been great if it's Angelina, though. It'll be someone from Gryffindor."

"That's exactly what I was thinking," said Harry.

"But I think if Cedric gets chosen, he'd deserve it," said Ginny. "I don't know, but part of me wants to see him get chosen. He's sort of Hufflepuff's 'saving grace'. I mean, I think it's good for Hufflepuff if the champion will be from their house."

"I know what you mean," said Harry. "And I guess if it was someone from Hufflepuff, they'd have the support of all the houses. If it was someone from Gryffindor, Slytherins probably wouldn't support them. And Gryffindors probably won't want to support Slytherins too. I know I wouldn't."

Ginny nodded in agreement. "It's too bad younger students can't join!" she suddenly exclaimed. "Why does there have to be an age limit anyway? I don't think the fact that there were accidents during the previous tournaments is a good excuse. We're a lot more advanced now than we were back then. We'd be able to prevent accidents more effectively."

Harry could tell that this has been bothering her since Dumbledore announced the Triwizard Tournament back during the start of term feast.

"There were deaths, Ginny," Harry pointed out. "And they're right about younger students not having learned enough to compete."

"Well, that's the point of the Goblet, isn't it?" asked Ginny. "To select the best one from each school… I'm sure the Goblet will select someone who is not only capable, but will also be the best, in whatever task the champions will have to perform."

"Yeah, but the Goblet could be hoodwinked," said Harry.

"Not by students," said Ginny. "Only a really advanced wizard can deceive the Goblet. I guess it would be dangerous if you have a teacher after your throat though, they could have the Goblet choose you," she added jokingly.

"That is a scary prospect," said Harry with a chuckle.

"Still, they should let younger students put their names in the Goblet," said Ginny.

"Do you want to enter the tournament?" asked Harry.

"Don't you?" asked Ginny.

Harry stared ahead of him. His mind filled with images of him holding the Triwizard Cup and everyone beaming at him. At the front of the crowd would be Cho, smiling admiringly up at him. Harry grinned. It would be nice to win the Triwizard Cup.

"See," said Ginny, seeing the expression on Harry's face. "Imagine if you win! And the prize money would be enough to buy a Firebolt. Besides, I think performing the tasks would be quite fun."

"They say the tasks are quite dangerous," said Harry.

"Like that would stop you," said Ginny. "And they won't have anything _that_ dangerous would they? We're talking about the same people who wouldn't let the younger students enter."

"You have a point," said Harry.

Harry and Ginny fell silent as they entered the great hall. The murmurs of excitement among the students were quite loud that it was very hard to hear over all the talking. Ginny's friends waved at her and pointed to an empty seat beside them.

"See you, Harry," said Ginny as she took the seat her friends had saved her.

Harry headed towards the fourth year Gryffindors, among them Ron and Hermione, who seemed to have made up. A few minutes later, Dumbledore stood up and the hall instantly fell silent.

***

It was the Saturday after the Goblet of Fire had selected the contestant for the Triwizard Tournament of each school and the excitement for the champions had finally started to die down. Everything was back to normal, or at least as normal as it could possibly be on that year. Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room with Ron and Hermione, who were playing chess. It was one of those things were Hermione got it right about reading books—Ron was having a hard time trying to check mate her. Harry was waiting for Ginny to arrive—they had planned to go flying that afternoon.

"Knight to E7," Ron whispered to his chess pieces. Harry didn't know what Ron was planning but he was wearing that expression when he's about to check mate his opponent.

Hermione looked at the chessboard, then at Ron's expression. She furrowed her brows and thought for about five minutes before making her move, grinning at Ron.

"Oh!" exclaimed Ron. "Crap!" He laughed. "That's good Hermione, that's good. Damn, nice catch!" he said excitedly. It was the second time Hermione avoided one of Ron's traps.

"What, what, what?" asked Harry, feeling a little lost, he still didn't know what Ron had been planning.

Hermione explained it to him.

"Oh," said Harry in comprehension. "Wow, that's really good Hermione."

"Yeah," said Ron happily. "Oh, this is gonna be fun," he added, rubbing his hands together.

At that moment, the door to the common room opened and Ginny and her friends entered through the circular hole.

"Hey guys," greeted Ginny.

"Hi," said Harry. He stood up and grabbed his Firebolt.

Ron and Hermione, who were again concentrating on the chessboard, gave her a nod.

"I'll just put these stuff upstairs and change," said Ginny. "I'll be back right away. Five minutes, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," said Harry, sitting back down.

Ginny and her friends went up the girls' dormitories and about five minutes later, she came back down, dressed in Muggle clothes with her hair in a ponytail.

"Shall we?" said Ginny, grinning at Harry.

Harry stood up again. "Ron?"

"You go ahead," said Ron. "I'll catch up."

"Okay then," said Harry. He picked up his Firebolt and he and Ginny headed out of the common room.

"What was up with those two?" asked Ginny.

"Ron is having a hard time check mating Hermione," explained Harry. "He seems quite happy about it though."

"Oh yeah," said Ginny. "I remember Hermione reading up on chess strategies and stuff. She said she wants to beat Ron and 'wipe the gloating smirk off his face'. Her words, not mine."

Harry snorted. "Can you imagine the look on Ron's face if Hermione beats him?"

"That'll be a sight," said Ginny. "Should we just go back and see them through the game?" she added jokingly.

"Nah, this is still more fun," said Harry. "Besides, I don't think Hermione will win. I mean, Ron wasn't getting frustrated. I think the best she can do is stalemate him."

"You can't say that!" said Ginny.

"Come on, Ginny, Ron's really good," said Harry. "He told me your uncle Bilius used to play chess with him all day. Hermione can't beat experience by just reading strategy books."

"Wanna bet on that?" asked Ginny.

"Okay," said Harry. "For me, the outcome of the game would be either Ron wins, or they stalemate."

"Hey, just pick one!" said Ginny. "My bet is that Hermione wins."

"Okay, then," said Harry. "I say they stalemate. How much is the bet then?"

"What? We can't bet with money!" said Ginny. "I haven't got any money. Besides, that's boring."

"Alright, if I win," said Harry, "you tell me who you like!"

"No way!" said Ginny.

"Come on, it's only fair! You know about Cho."

"And if I win?" asked Ginny.

"Well, what do you want?" asked Harry.

"You give me your Firebolt," said Ginny.

"Aha! No way!" exclaimed Harry.

"That's the only way I'll agree with telling you who I like," said Ginny.

"That's not really fair," said Harry. "Come on, just ask for something else. What's the big deal with telling me who you like, anyway?"

"Yeah, Harry," said Ginny. "What's the big deal, why do you want to know?"

"I just do," said Harry.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Come on, you know about Cho," he said again, poking Ginny at the ribs.

"Hey, don't poke me," she said, jumping away from him. Harry wiggled his fingers and looked in what he thought was a threatening way at Ginny. He took a step towards her. "Okay, okay!" said Ginny. "I'll tell you!"

"Now?" asked Harry, grinning.

"No, I'll tell you if you win," said Ginny. "And if I win, the next time Hermione and Ron have a fight, you tell them to get it over with and kiss each other. And I have to be around when you do that, so I can see their expressions."

"What?" said Harry.

"That's my condition," said Ginny.

Harry thought about it. If he tells Ron and Hermione that, there's really no guessing what will happen. What if they get mad at him? But if they do, he could just say Ginny made him do it. Besides, what was the chance of Ginny being around when they fight? She doesn't hang out with them everyday. And if they do start to get annoyed at each other while Ginny is around, he can just try and stop them. And if they do fight while Ginny is around, well, maybe they need a little push.

"Okay," said Harry, "it's a deal." He held out his hand and Ginny shook it.

When they got to the pitch, Ginny took the first ride. After they'd both had a few laps around the pitch, they started playing their game again. They were about an hour into their game, both scoring one point, when Dean and Seamus called them from one of the bleachers.

"What are they doing here?" Ginny asked Harry.

"I invited them," said Harry.

"I thought you only invited Ron?" said Ginny.

"I only just told them this morning," replied Harry. He banked his Firebolt towards the ground. "Come on, let's meet them," he said to Ginny. Ginny reluctantly followed after Harry.

"Hey, where's Ron?" asked Seamus.

"He's playing chess with Hermione," replied Harry.

"It's just us then?" said Seamus.

"Yeah," said Harry. "Ginny too," he added.

"Oh, you play too, Ginny?" asked Dean.

"Uh-huh," said Ginny shyly.

Harry looked at her. She was half-hiding behind him. Harry looked questioningly at her, she looked defiantly back at him, but her blush was giving her away. He looked at Dean, then back at Ginny.

"Oh!" Harry exclaimed, comprehension dawning on him.

"What, what is it?" asked Seamus.

"Nothing!" said Ginny quickly, her cheeks started to get even redder. Harry laughed. Ginny hit his shoulder repeatedly, then dragged him away from Dean and Seamus.

"What's going on?" asked Dean.

"You—you go ahead," said Ginny. "I need to talk to him."

Dean and Seamus looked at each other and shrugged. Ginny turned to Harry, who was doubled over with mirth.

"Oh, would you stop laughing," she said in annoyance. She kicked him lightly on the leg. Harry still didn't stop laughing. "Stop it!" she said, raising her voice a notch higher.

Harry, starting to sense danger, controlled his mirth. "Okay—okay—I'm—stopping," he said in between bursts of laughter.

Ginny stood straight, crossed her arms, and started tapping her foot. A few seconds later, Harry finally stood up and faced Ginny, trying to keep his face straight.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly, remembering what Ginny did to Fred and George.

"Right, well you should be," said Ginny, "laughing at me like that."

"I wasn't laughing at you!" said Harry. "I was just laughing, you know. I mean, wow! Dean!" he widened his eyes when he said the name to emphasize his surprise.

"Shush!" said Ginny, looking at Dean and Seamus, who were already up in the air and shooting the Quaffle through the goals.

"They can't hear us down here," Harry pointed out.

"Just shut up about it, okay," said Ginny.

"Alright," said Harry. "Still though, I already know!" he added, grinning at Ginny.

In spite of herself, Ginny smiled grudgingly at Harry.

"Come on, let's just go back," said Harry.

"I can't go back there!" said Ginny.

"Ginny, it's just Dean," said Harry. "It's nothing okay."

"It's not nothing!" said Ginny. "What would you do if I invited Cho to fly with us?"

"Can you?" asked Harry. He thought that it would be great if Cho could fly with them, if he can gather his courage to talk to her that is.

"No," said Ginny. "I was just making a point."

"Oh, come on," said Harry. "Just pretend he's a block of _wood_," he added teasingly.

"Shut up," said Ginny, hitting Harry's shoulders again.

"Hey! Ouch! Stop hitting me," said Harry. "Look, I'm bruising." He rolled up his sleeves and showed Ginny a nonexistent bruise.

"Yeah, wow, I'm really sorry Harry. It's big and blue," said Ginny sarcastically.

"Ginny, let's go," said Harry. "It's just Dean, okay. Plus, it would be a big loss for him if he didn't get to know you. You'll see, he'll think you're great to hang out with."

"Yeah, okay," said Ginny, thinking it was stupid to react like this over Dean.

Harry mounted his broom as Ginny did the same. He grabbed her arm, just to make sure that she won't get cold feet and stay on the ground.

"Shall we?" he asked.

*

"You handled that well," said Harry. They had just finished their game and they were walking towards the castle. Dean and Seamus had already gone ahead of them. Ron never went to the pitch.

"I didn't really talk to him," said Ginny, feeling somewhat childish.

"Yeah but at least you weren't blushing and you still flew quite well," said Harry. "Even better than the last time, in fact. Inspiration, maybe?"

"Yeah, well…" Ginny trailed off.

Harry chuckled.

"What?" asked Ginny.

"So it's Dean!" said Harry. "I'm calling the bet off," he added.

"No you can't!" said Ginny.

"I can!" said Harry. "You are only not allowed to call a bet off when you already know the results."

"Who said that?" asked Ginny.

"That's just how it is!" said Harry.

"Well, I'm saying that you can't call the bet off," said Ginny.

"That's not fair!" said Harry. "What will I get out of it?"

"I'll tell you who I like," said Ginny.

"I already know that!" said Harry.

"Well you should've thought of that properly when you made the bet, hadn't you," said Ginny.

"I'll change it then," said Harry.

"You can't!" said Ginny.

"What? I can't call it off and I can't change what I'll get?" asked Harry. "Whose rule is that?"

"Mine," said Ginny. "It's non-negotiable."

"This isn't fair," grumbled Harry.

"Oh life isn't fair, Harry," said Ginny airily.

*

When they got to the common room, Harry and Ginny headed straight to Ron and Hermione, who were sitting in one of the sofa by the fireplace.

"Hey," said Ginny, sitting beside Hermione. "So, who won?"

"It was a stalemate," said Hermione.

"Ha!" exclaimed Harry.

"Yeah, but we had a rematch," said Ron, "that's why I wasn't able to go to the pitch, by the way. Anyway, she won." Harry was surprised that he didn't sound annoyed about it. Ron usually gets annoyed when someone beats him at chess.

"Ha!" exclaimed Ginny. "I won!"

"What, you didn't win," said Harry. "We were betting on the first game, and they had a stalemate then."

"We weren't betting on the first game. We were betting on their game," said Ginny. "And a stalemate is like zero-zero but since Hermione won the second time, it's one-zero to Hermione. So I win."

"What, that's silly," said Harry. "If we should take both of their games together, then both of us won. The first time's a stalemate and the second time Hermione won."

"It doesn't work that way," said Ginny.

"Well then if we'll add all their games, none of us won," said Harry. "I mean, this is the first time Ron lost. And you can't say it's just for their games today, because we never said we're betting on their games today," he added triumphantly.

"We should just take their games one by one then," said Ginny, changing tack with a cheeky grin. "That way, you win and I win. So we'll both have to do what we said we'd do."

"No way!" said Harry. "You can't take it back!"

"Hmph," said Ginny.

"You were betting on us?" Hermione asked finally. She and Ron were following Harry and Ginny's conversation like a tennis rally.

"And none of you bet on me winning?" asked Ron.

"Nope," Harry and Ginny said in unison.

"Oh that's just great," Ron said in a mock hurt tone. "Where's the loyalty, huh? Where's the loyalty?"

"You're crazy, Ron," said Hermione.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN:** I'm sure you've realized this, but I'll just say it anyway. Harry wasn't entered in the Triwizard Tournament. When I thought of this story, I just imagined scenes and they won't really work if I made Harry enter the Triwizard Tournament. I would have liked to change this so that I can stay as canon as possible, but I've already thought of how the story would go and entering Harry in the Tournament would just complicate things. And I'm not a good writer, so I decided I'd just stick with something simple.

I think that a good writer never has to explain the titles of his story. Since I'm no JK Rowling, I feel like I have to explain the title to this chapter. This chapter is about the small moments that brought Harry and Ginny closer. Thus, 'all the small things'.

**Josef Wronski is my favorite Seeker**

I'll shut up now.


	3. Hogsmeade Weekend Adventures

**A/N: **The full title of this chapter is actually "Hogsmeade Weekend Adventures... That Didn't Take Place in Hogsmeade". But "Hogsmeade Weekend Adventures" is catchier. :D

Reviews please....

-------------------------------

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked with the throng of students heading towards the Great Hall for their breakfasts. They were talking about inter-house games.

"What I'm saying is, other games should also be played as inter-house competitions," said Hermione. "Right now, all we have is Quidditch."

"Yeah, but Quidditch can't be played in one week," said Ron. He was talking about Hermione's idea of holding inter-house game competitions in a week.

"Well, Quidditch will be scheduled differently, of course," said Hermione. "We'll still follow the usual game schedules for Quidditch. But my point is we should have some kind of 'sports week'. And within that week, inter-house games other than Quidditch should be held."

"Yeah, I got that part," said Ron, somewhat a little annoyed. Hermione had kept repeating her idea of having a 'sports week'. She had thought of it after Ginny told her about the Ravenclaws' idea of having an inter-house chess tournament.

"We could have it as some sort of culminating activity for the Quidditch Cup," said Hermione.

"No way!" said Ron. "The Quidditch Cup will be outshined."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Hogwarts should give other games a chance," said Hermione. "There are a lot of games out there. It's not fair that the only people who are given a chance to prove their talents are the Quidditch players. There's chess," she looked at Ron, "gobstones and maybe some 'broom tricks' competition, kind of like the X-games."

Ron and Harry nodded thoughtfully. They had both seen an X-Games competition when they'd visited Hermione the summer before their third year. Both had thought it was quite cool.

"Maybe we can even have some Muggle sports," said Hermione excitedly. "Like football or whatever. The Muggle-borns would love that."

"I see your point," said Harry, adjusting his glasses, "but I agree with Ron. It shouldn't be held as a culminating activity to the Quidditch Cup. It would take out the significance from the Cup. I mean, Quidditch is still the most important sport."

Ron nodded fervently. "We could hold it in the week before the Quidditch finals. That way, the Quidditch finals will be the culminating activity."

"Hey, that's a good idea," said Hermione. "That way, the Quidditch fans," she gestured at Ron and Harry, "will still be happy."

"Yeah, that would be cool," said Harry. "It's like the 'summer games' or something."

"It sounds fun, Hermione," said Ron. "Hey, can I apply for captain of the chess team?" he asked jokingly.

Hermione laughed. "Definitely. See, I told you it's fun. And it'll give other people a chance to show their talents. It will also give the other games a chance, show to people that they're also fun, you know. I would love to have Muggle sports introduced to the Wizarding community."

"I'd like to join the broom X-games," said Harry. "Ginny'll probably want to join, too. She loves broom tricks. We should tell her about this."

They rounded a corner and saw Ginny walking a few yards ahead of them with her friends.

"Speak of the devil," said Ron.

"Oh, hang on guys," said Harry. He walked hurriedly towards Ginny.

"Does he really need to tell her about the broom X-Games right now?" Ron asked Hermione.

"It's probably something else, Ron," said Hermione.

"Ginny! Hey, Ginny!" called Harry.

Ginny turned around and saw Harry hurrying towards her. She slowed down to walk at the back of her group for Harry to catch up with her.

"Hi, Harry," she greeted him brightly as he leveled with her. "What's up?"

"We'll go flying this afternoon, right?" he asked. "I mean, you're not busy, are you?"

"It's Hogsmeade weekend, Harry," said Ginny.

"Oh, yeah," said Harry, slapping his forehead. "How could I forget?"

"Forgetfulness can be attributed to old age," said Ginny jokingly.

"Oh, ha ha," said Harry sarcastically. He suddenly realized something. "Hey, isn't this your first Hogsmeade visit?"

"Supposedly, yes," replied Ginny.

"Supposedly?" asked Harry, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Fred and George," said Ginny as a way of explanation. "I'll tell you about it later," she added, gesturing to the students around them to indicate that she doesn't want to be overheard.

"Ah…" said Harry. "Hey, wanna go with us?" he asked, thinking of showing her the Shrieking Shack. There were only very few people who knew that the Shrieking Shack isn't really haunted. Harry was sure that whatever place Fred and George had taken Ginny to, they hadn't brought her inside the Shrieking Shack.

"Nah, I'm going with this lot," said Ginny, pointing at her friends in front of them. "Thanks, though," she added, smiling at Harry.

"Oh yeah, of course," said Harry, remembering that Ginny had her own group of friends. He figured that it was more fun to experience new things together, anyway. It probably won't be a lot of fun for Ginny to go around Hogsmeade with people who had already been there a number of times before and who won't be as excited about the place as she would be. Then again, she'd already gone to Hogsmeade—

"Maybe we should meet up there," said Ginny, cutting Harry from his thoughts.

"Yeah, we should," said Harry. He started walking backwards to Ron and Hermione. "I'll see you there, okay?"

"Definitely," said Ginny. She waved at Harry then hurried up after her friends. Harry stopped to wait for Ron and Hermione to catch up with him.

*

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked with the throng of students heading out of the Great Hall towards their common room. Craning his neck, Harry scanned the crowd for a familiar red head.

"Have you guys seen Ginny?" asked Harry, his eyes still on the crowd of students ahead of them.

"Yeah, this morning," said Ron sarcastically.

"Why are you looking for her?" asked Hermione.

"Just wondering," said Harry with a shrug. "We didn't see her in Hogsmeade, and she wasn't at dinner either. You two haven't seen her, have you?"

"We were with you the whole time Harry," said Hermione.

"I wonder where she's gone to," said Harry. "I mean, her friends were at dinner…."

"She's probably just around somewhere or maybe she's sleeping, who knows," said Ron, obviously uninterested in Ginny's whereabouts.

Harry shrugged again, taking his eyes off the crowd in front of them.

When they entered through the portrait hole, Harry scanned the Gryffindor common room for Ginny. He found her sitting with her friends near the fire. Her head was turned towards the portrait hole to check who the newcomer was. When she saw the three of them, she gave a friendly wave, which they'd returned, then turned back to her friends.

Feeling a little put-out, Harry followed Ron and Hermione towards a group of chairs under the Gryffindor banner. Ron plopped on one of the chairs and took out his chess set.

"Chess game, Hermione?" said Ron.

Hermione seemed to think for a bit.

_Probably about homework_, thought Harry, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, one game," said Hermione, sitting on the chair opposite Ron.

Harry sat beside Hermione and turned to look at the group of third years sitting by the fire. Ginny had stood up and was now heading towards him, Ron, and Hermione.

"Hey guys," she greeted as she took her seat beside Ron. "Hermione, this book is great," she added, holding out a book that Harry had just noticed she was carrying. "I'm done reading, but I won't return it just yet. I think I'll read this over and over again."

"It's great, isn't it?" said Hermione, excited that she finally has someone to talk to about the book.

"Yeah," agreed Ginny, "I love Soleil! She's really good! I love the way it's written, it's like you can identify with the characters."

"I know!" said Hermione. "It's really funny too. And he's really good in conveying emotions to the reader. Remember that time when Soleil wanted to kill Arcas but couldn't and she just started crying then Elie took her hand and just led her away?"

"Oh yeah," said Ginny. "Part me of me wanted to kill him too, but part of me was screaming at her not to do it."

"I know, and I really admire the way Yuri and Seth handled that part."

"And what's really great about it was that it was Elie who was hugging Soleil and not Yuri. Because it should really be her—at that point, she knew Soleil best. And I _hate_ romantic clichés."

Hermione chuckled knowingly at Ginny's last comment. "That was a really good scene. Poignant, in fact."

"That scene made it for me," said Ginny, nodding fervently.

Ron cleared his throat. Ginny and Hermione looked at him.

"We're set," Ron said to Hermione.

"Oh, erm, Harry you play with him," said Hermione. She grabbed Ginny by the arm and dragged her to another group of chairs. They sat down and started talking excitedly again, forgetting Harry and Ron, who were staring open-mouthed at the both of them.

Harry recovered first and turned to look at Ron, who turned back to the chessboard a second later with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Well, I guess I'm playing you then," said Ron flatly.

Harry shrugged.

"I didn't know Ginny likes to read books," said Harry as Ron made his opening move.

"She doesn't," said Ron. "At least not like Hermione, who reads all those gigantic volumes about Merlin-knows-what. Ginny just loves stories. She used to bug dad for bedtime stories, even when she was ten. I think she only stopped when she came to Hogwarts, though I'm not too sure of that."

"Oh, I see," said Harry, he nodded and looked at Ginny and Hermione, who were still talking animatedly. He tucked the information Ron had just told him safely in his memory.

"Yeah, Ginny loves stories," said Ron. "Hermione, on the other hand, is just a bookworm," he added with a fondness Harry knew he was unaware of.

Suppressing a grin, Harry turned to the chessboard and made his opening move.

*

"Checkmate," said Ron airily and deliberately as Harry's king threw down his crown.

It was their second game that night and Harry had lost again. It was also at that moment that Hermione and Ginny decided to sit back with them.

"Oh good," said Ron, who was already rearranging the chess pieces. "Wanna play, Hermione?"

"Maybe next time Ron, I'm going to sleep," said Hermione as she gathered her bag and the things she bought from Hogsmeade.

"It's only nine-thirty," said Ron, "and it's Sunday tomorrow."

"Yeah, but I have to do my Runes homework, that's gonna take all day," reasoned Hermione.

"Isn't that due Friday?" said Harry.

"What are you doing?" said Hermione, looking amusedly at Harry and Ron. "You know you can't convince me not to do my homework."

Harry and Ginny rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, you're right," Ron said grudgingly as he handed Hermione the pack of tooth-flossing mints she bought from Honeydukes.

"Well, good night you guys," said Hermione.

"Good night," chorused Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

"I'm going to bed," Ron announced as Hermione disappeared up the girls' dormitories.

"Oh, good night," said Ginny.

Ron gave Ginny a look of barely concealed annoyance, picked up his stuff, grunted a good night, and headed towards the boys' dormitories somewhat sulkily.

"What was that about?" Ginny asked Harry.

"Well I think he wanted to play with Hermione and then you came and took her time," said Harry in a stating the obvious sort of way.

"Oh?" said Ginny apologetically. "Well, he'll get over it," she added with a shrug.

Harry chuckled. "What were you two talking about?" he asked.

"Oh, you know, this and that," said Ginny. Harry looked at her as though waiting for her to say more.

"What?" asked Ginny.

"Nothing, just curious what girls talk about," said Harry.

"And it will remain a mystery," said Ginny.

Harry took that as his cue to drop the subject. "I didn't see you at Hogsmeade today," he said to Ginny. "I saw your friends at Madam Rosmerta's around lunchtime though."

"Oh yeah," said Ginny, her eyes starting to twinkle in mirth as she remembered the events of the day. "I was with them this morning, but I met Luna before lunch and decided to come with her. She is," Ginny paused, thinking of a word that would describe her friend, "well, she's Luna. I can't really describe her, she's just—she's—you have to meet her to know," Ginny said finally.

"Is this the same Luna who beat you at the chess tournament?" asked Harry.

"Yeah," said Ginny. "Anyway, she was just by herself so I decided to come with her. And you won't believe where we went for lunch!"

"Where?"

"Madam Puddifoot's!" said Ginny.

"What's that?" asked Harry, he didn't know a shop called Madam Puddifoot's and he told Ginny so.

"I didn't either, before today," said Ginny. "It's a couples' place. We were probably the only ones there who weren't eyeing each other sappily."

"A what?" exclaimed Harry. "What are you doing having lunch in a couples' place?"

"I have no idea," said Ginny. "Luna thought it'd be more fun to go exploring around Hogsmeade for other eating places than go to the Three Broomsticks, where everybody are. I thought it was a good idea too, until my stomach started complaining. And Madam Puddifoot's was the first place we found."

Harry sniggered as he imagined Ginny trying to eat while the whole room was full of kissing noises.

"It was really disgusting," said Ginny. "And Luna didn't even seem bothered! She just went on eating peacefully as if we're in the Great Hall. And then, guess who arrived," said Ginny.

"Who?" asked Harry.

"Fred," said Ginny, "with Angelina."

Harry gave Ginny a disgusted look.

"I know!" said Ginny fervently. "You should see the look he was giving her, Harry. I didn't know whether to puke or laugh out loud."

"Merlin, I would not want to see that," said Harry.

"Well, anyway, that made it for me," said Ginny. "I couldn't eat properly and the second Luna finished, I dragged her out of that place. I swear, if some guy asks me out and takes me to that place, it'll be the last time we'll see each other."

"Was it really that bad?" asked Harry.

"Oh it was bad," said Ginny fervently. "Imagine being surrounded by couples trying to eat each other's faces. It was like they were in a kissing contest…. Anyway, I went with Luna to the Shrieking Shack after that."

"The Shrieking Shack?" asked Harry, wondering what on earth they could be doing going to the Shrieking Shack.

"Yeah," said Ginny. "Luna seems to think that it isn't haunted. That's Luna for you, she gets all these crazy ideas, and she really talks with conviction about them. I guess that's one of the fun things about her."

"But the Shrieking Shack isn't haunted," said Harry.

"It's not?" asked Ginny, surprised. "Wait, you're not Luna in Harry's clothing, are you?"

Harry chuckled. "It really isn't haunted Ginny," said Harry.

"How do you know that?" asked Ginny.

"Well, you know that Lupin's a werewolf right," said Harry.

"Yeah," said Ginny, nodding. "And?"

Harry told Ginny about Lupin's time in Hogwarts and how the Shrieking Shack was built just for him.

"Wow," said Ginny after Harry finished telling his story. "Dumbledore had the Shrieking Shack built for Lupin? And the Whomping Willow too?"

"Yep," said Harry knowingly.

"Wait, you're not making this up, are you?" Ginny asked half-jokingly.

"No, Lupin told me," said Harry. "Remember that time when my Nimbus was swallowed by the Whomping Willow and I was mourning over its loss?"

"Mourning," said Ginny, rolling her eyes at Harry's use of words.

"Yes, mourning," said Harry. "Anyway, Lupin told me how to get through the Whomping Willow and when I told him about the ghosts, he told me about the Shrieking Shack. That night, Ron, Hermione and I went to check it out."

"Check it out!" exclaimed Ginny. "How did you manage to get Hermione to come with you?"

"We didn't," said Harry. "She had been quite interested about Hogsmeade's history, and she was quite curious about the Shrieking Shack. She just came of her own will. I think she wanted to keep an eye on us too," added Harry.

"That's Hermione for you," said Ginny with a chuckle. "What would you have done if you were caught?" asked Ginny, still amazed by the three of them daring to go to the Shrieking Shack.

"We'd tell them that I was looking for my Nimbus," Harry replied matter-of-factly. "Besides, we weren't gonna get caught."

"Confident, aren't we?" she said sarcastically.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and raised his hands palm-up in the general gesture of showing off. Ginny rolled her eyes at him.

"I wonder how your friend Luna knew about it though," stated Harry.

"Oh, she doesn't," said Ginny. "She told me that what's really making those noises in the Shrieking Shack are Kwikkles and that the Shack is silent now because they're hibernating."

"Kwikkles?" asked Harry, wondering whether he missed something in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.

"They're supposed to be small monkey-like creatures with large eyes, soft fingers and toes, and a kind of amplifier thingy in their necks. And they supposedly can make any kind of noise," said Ginny. She laughed at the confused look in Harry's face. "Don't bother trying to look for them in any of the library books, Luna says there's only been one recorded sighting of a Kwikkle, and it was her father who saw it."

Harry still looked quite confused.

"It's not real, Harry," said Ginny. "At least I think it's not. Luna's just like that. She has all these crazy ideas and she really believes them to be real. She's quite fun though—that's just her thing."

"Ah," was all Harry could say. He was still confused about the Kwikkles and curious about Luna.

Ginny chuckled at Harry's incomprehension. "You'll have to meet her to know what I mean," she told him.

"Oh, okay," said Harry. "So that's what you were doing in the Shrieking Shack? Looking for Kwikkles?" he tried not to laugh as he said the name.

"That's what Luna wanted to do," said Ginny. "Thank Merlin I was able to convince her to put it off for another day. I was still quite hungry, you see, since I didn't have a proper lunch. So we headed to Hog's Head."

"Hog's Head!" exclaimed Harry. "The pub? I haven't even been there."

"You're not missing much," said Ginny. "The food is abysmal, and the utensils look like they were wiped with an extremely dirty rug. The barman was a bit grumpy too, maybe he wasn't happy to see us there. Although maybe that was just because Trelawney was there, drinking her own liquor and complaining about the state of the pub."

"Trelawney was there?" asked Harry, surprised. He seldom sees Trelawney outside her tower, let alone outside Hogwarts.

"Yes," said Ginny, mirth evident in her voice. "And there were no other seats so Luna and I sat with Trelawney. And then, Luna and Trelawney started talking. And you know what they were talking about?"

"Kwikkles?" ventured Harry.

"Yep," said Ginny. "Oh…." Ginny shook her head and laughed silently. "If you'd been there Harry, you won't be able to do anything but laugh."

Harry snorted. "I can only imagine Trelawney talking about an imaginary creature," he said to Ginny.

"And if you knew Luna, you'd be able to imagine how funny that really was," said Ginny. "She started telling Trelawney about Kwikkles, Nargles and Crumple-Horned Snorkacks—don't ask—and Trelawney really believed her. That was the single most entertaining conversation I've ever witnessed in my whole life. I snorted on my butterbeer! Twice!"

Harry laughed, Ginny's mirth had always been infectious. "Wow, that must've been really funny," he said.

"It was," said Ginny. "Even funnier than Fred and George and their antics. Heck, today was just as fun as that time when Fred and George took me to Hogsmeade."

"Oh yeah," said Harry. "You haven't told me about that."

"I'll tell you, but before you judge me, I'll have you know that that was one year ago and I was only twelve, so I was younger, okay?" said Ginny, eyeing Harry in an almost threatening way.

Harry wanted to point out that Ginny is thirteen now and not much older when she was twelve, instead he just said, "Okay," urging her to continue with her story.

"Well, it was last Christmas actually," said Ginny. "Sharky, my cat—"

"Sharky?" said Harry, trying to keep his face straight. "First you name an owl Pig then you name a cat Sharky?"

"It's Pigwidgeon and shut up," said Ginny. "Anyway, my cat Sharky, well he's not really my cat, he's nobody's cat actually. He just lived in our garden. I've tried taking him to our house but he always returned to the garden, so I just visit him from time to time and feed him. He really liked fish," she added reminiscently and fell silent for a moment.

"Last Christmas, Sharky got sick," said Ginny solemnly. "I kept him in the house but he won't stay. He just wanted to stay in the garden. He was still sick when I left for Hogwarts, and a couple of weeks later, mum owled me saying that Sharky's gone.

"I know it's stupid mourning for a cat that wasn't even mine to begin with, but I really got depressed when I heard the news. I didn't eat properly for about a week. Fred or George, or both of them, must have noticed because they approached me a few days after that saying they know how to cheer me up. And that's how they brought me to Hogsmeade," said Ginny finally.

"You can laugh now," said Ginny. "Ginny crying over a cat."

"It is amusing," said Harry, grinning at her. "But I wouldn't dream of laughing at you, I still value a nose without bat wings."

"Well, it is quite stupid," Ginny pointed out. "Sharky was a really great cat though. He's just like a cat. He refused to be cuddled and petted and all that, but it just makes you want to cuddle him more. And he treats everything and everyone like they belong to him. He may have been royalty in his previous life," she added jokingly.

"He's already quite old though," said Ginny. "He was already a big cat when I found him 6 years ago. So I should've seen that coming. And you know, he was just a cat."

Harry just nodded, knowing that Sharky wasn't just a cat to Ginny. After all if Hedwig died, he, Harry, would most probably be mourning for a week too.

"How did you manage to sneak out of Hogwarts?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well, you know the statue of the hump-backed witch with one eye?" asked Ginny. "The one in the third floor?"

"The one with the passage that leads to Honeydukes, yeah," said Harry.

"Yes! Hey, you know that passageway?" she asked Harry, surprised.

"Yep," said Harry smugly.

"Really? I thought Fred and George were the only ones who knew about that!" exclaimed Ginny. "Wow, I never thought you know stuff as well," she added in an amazed tone.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. Ginny rolled her eyes at him.

"So, move on with your story," said Harry, gesturing for Ginny to continue.

"Where was I? Oh yeah. I've told you that mum sent me a letter about Sharky. So on Saturday of that week, Fred and George took me to Hogsmeade through the passage behind the one-eyed witch's hump. We ended up in the cellar, I'm sure you know that. It was really scary and funny too because someone was there when we opened the trapdoor. If Fred had been slower, we'd all been caught. That was really exciting. George had to put his hand over my mouth because I couldn't stop giggling."

"You're about as crazy as the twins, you know that," said Harry with a chuckle and a shake of his head.

It was Ginny's turn to shrug. "After that, we sneaked out of the Three Broomsticks and we've only gone a few steps when we went back and act for all the world as if we'd just got in. That was Fred's idea. I really thought we're gonna get caught then, but no one suspected us, thank Merlin. Mum would've grounded us until we turned seventeen. They also took me to Honeydukes, then Zonko's joke shop, everywhere actually. It was like my very own Hogsmeade weekend."

"I can't believe Fred and George are capable of doing something like that," said Harry, amazed at how Ginny is able to turn Fred and George into adoring big brothers.

"Ah, those gits can be sweet sometimes, if they put their mind to it," said Ginny offhandedly. "Besides, they had quite good fun too. It really was a fun day. One of my best days in Hogwarts, actually."

"So which is better, today with Luna or that day with Fred and George?" asked Harry.

"Well, I can't say," said Ginny. "My early Hogsmeade visit was quite fun because it was my first time, added with the thrill of sneaking out. But today's fun too because we went to all those…" Ginny paused, trying to find a word to describe the places she and Luna had visited, "non-normal places. They're both really fun. You can't really compare them because they're quite different."

"Yeah," said Harry, nodding. "I know what you mean…." He trailed off, running out of things to say.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, both of them sinking comfortably in their seats. Harry realized just how much her brothers loved Ginny. He would bet his Firebolt that Ron would probably do the same thing for her. Okay, so maybe not his Firebolt. But all the same, they would all probably bend over backwards for her, if she asked them to. Ginny was never the kind of person who would ask someone to bend over backwards for her though.

Harry also realized just how mischievous she really was. She must have really enjoyed that Hogsmeade trip with Fred and George, and Harry was sure it was partly because they were breaking rules. Harry thought of how Fred and George must have enjoyed Ginny's company. An unknown emotion settled over Harry. He didn't know what it was, it certainly wasn't jealousy. But maybe he was a bit jealous of Fred and George. Not that he wanted to be an adoring brother to Ginny, but he also wanted to do what Fred and George did for her. To take her somewhere enjoyable that she would remember for a long time. Then she'd be talking to someone else, maybe Hermione, about how he, Harry, once brought her to that place, preferably through sneaking out. So maybe not Hermione.

Harry looked at Ginny, she was sitting very comfortably in her chair, her hands over her stomach and her eyes closed.

"Are you sleepy?" asked Harry.

"Hmmm?" said Ginny, opening her eyes to look at Harry. "No, I was just—"

What Ginny was just doing, Harry never found out because at that moment, her stomach started grumbling. Both of them laughed.

"Man, I'm really hungry," said Ginny. "I haven't had a proper meal since breakfast!"

Harry rummaged in his pack and produced two chocolate frogs, giving it to Ginny. "Here," he said.

"Oh, thanks," said Ginny, stuffing one quickly into her mouth.

"Didn't you have lunch?" Harry asked as he closed his pack. "And dinner, why weren't you at dinner?"

"Well I didn't have a proper lunch at Madam Puddifoot's," said Ginny. "And don't even get me started at Hog's Head. I don't know if one would call that food. It was like porridge made of green potatoes or whatever that was. Trelawney enjoyed it tremendously, though," she added with a laugh.

Harry laughed with her, imagining Trelawney taking Ginny's plate and getting spoonfuls of green porridge.

Ginny had just finished swallowing the last of the chocolate frogs when her stomach gave another grumble.

"Pardon me," Ginny said in a mock demure tone, putting her hand up to her stomach and prompting Harry to laugh again.

"Ack, I need a proper meal," said Ginny, and she suddenly stood up and went up to the chairs by the fireplace, where she had left her things. She rummaged through her things for food that would fit the definition of a proper meal.

"Every flavor beans, chocolate frogs, cockroach clusters, lemon drops. What—what's this?" Ginny paused as she inspected a small cylindrical bottle. "Mosqi's insect repellant," she read the label with a frown. In the bottom part of the container, a handwritten note said: "Nargles".

"Nargles! This must be Luna's," said Ginny, shaking her head. She went back to looking for proper food.

Harry watched her with amusement. Suddenly, a thought struck him. "Hey, I have an idea," he called out to Ginny. "Why don't we go to the kitchens? I'm sure the house-elves would only be too glad to make you something."

"The kitchens? Really?" she asked Harry doubtfully.

Harry nodded in response. Ginny thought for about a second then said, "Okay!" leaving her things and walking back to Harry.

"Ah, I knew you'd say yes," said Harry almost proudly. He stood up and headed for the boys' dormitories.

"Wait, where are you going?" said Ginny, sounding confused. "I thought we're going to the kitchens."

"Oh, wait here," said Harry. "You'll love this," he added excitedly.

Harry took the stairs two at a time and burst into the fourth years' dormitories, luckily not waking anyone. He quickly took his Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's Map from his trunk and hurried back to the common room. He found Ginny sitting in one of the chairs by the fire, nibbling on an Every Flavor Bean. She heard Harry hurrying down the stairs and looked up at him. Her gaze fell immediately on the things on his hands.

"Is that—"

Ginny stood up and quickly closed the space between her and Harry. Words failed her as she touched the cloak Harry was holding. It was made of a very silky material—it's almost like running her hands through water.

"Harry, is this—"

Harry simply nodded.

"Whoa," Ginny finally said in awe. Suddenly, she remembered something. "Hey, this is why you were so smug when you said a while ago that you wouldn't have gotten caught!" she exclaimed almost accusingly at Harry, who just grinned at her.

"Where'd you get this?" demanded Ginny.

"Dad gave it to me," Harry replied smugly.

"Your dad gave it to you?" Ginny said disbelievingly. "This is not fair! Dad would probably never give me something like this. And even if he did, Mum would probably confiscate it!"

"We had to keep it a secret from Mum, too," said Harry. "She'd probably curse Dad into the next millennium if she found out."

Ginny chuckled. She put her hands under the Invisibility Cloak.

"Sweet," she said appreciatively as her hands disappeared under the cloak. She unfolded the cloak and raised it over her head. "Come on! What are you waiting for?" she said excitedly to Harry.

"Well, before we go," said Harry, waving the blank piece of parchment in front of Ginny. "We need to make sure where everyone is, rule-breaking 101," he added as he pointed his wand at the parchment.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," said Harry, not quite solemnly.

Ginny's eyes widened as spidery ink and labeled dots started to appear on the parchment.

"I don't believe this!" she exclaimed as she grabbed the parchment from Harry. She put the parchment as close to her face as possible without getting cross-eyed. "Now, where you did you get _this_?"

"Dad," Harry said simply, grinning broadly at Ginny's reaction.

"No way!" she said, narrowing her eyes enviously at Harry, who only laughed at her.

"It's called the Marauder's Map," Harry offered.

Ginny just nodded, again concentrating on the Map, alternating between amazement and delight. "Hey, there's Hermione! And Hagrid's in Professor Dumbledore's office. I wonder what they're talking about. Ugh, Snape, he's in the staffroom. Fred and George! Fred and George are in the dungeons, they must have detention. Ha!"

Harry looked on with amusement as Ginny scanned the Map for familiar names.

"Hey, come on, let's go," he said finally when Ginny showed no signs of taking her eyes away from the Map.

"Oh, okay," she said. "But let me hold the Map! This is so cool…."

Harry chuckled, then draped the cloak over himself and Ginny, who was again inspecting the Map.

"Mrs. Norris is at the end of the corridor outside," said Ginny. "We better hurry, or she'll see the portrait opening."

"Well, I'm not the one standing here ogling at the Map," said Harry.

Ginny said nothing, but slapped him playfully on the shoulder and pushed him forward. Since no one else was in the common room, they walked quickly towards the portrait hole, knowing that their hurried steps won't be heard. Ginny gently pushed the Fat Lady's portrait and crossed the threshold carefully, Harry immediately following her.

"Who's there?" came the Fat Lady's voice when they were out in the corridor.

They both ignored her. Harry scanned the corridor up and down while Ginny inspected the Marauder's Map. Mrs. Norris seemed to have decided that she won't find any wayward students in the seventh floor corridor. Ginny gave Harry a thumbs-up, indicating that the coast was clear. Together, they walked silently away from the Fat Lady.

Harry and Ginny were rounding a corner as they climbed down towards the third floor when they almost bumped into Filch. Only Harry's lightning fast reflexes saved them when he immediately took a step back and held out a hand to stop Ginny. They pinned themselves to the wall, Ginny putting up a hand over her mouth. Filch took one step up the stairs and paused, head turning from one way to the other, as if sniffing for intruders. He was so close to where Harry and Ginny were standing that they could hear his shallow breathing. Without warning, Mrs. Norris let out a meow and appeared a second later at Filch's foot. Ginny jumped and clamped her hand tighter over her mouth, trying to prevent a giggle from erupting. Harry, seeing what was about to happen, put his own hand over Ginny's mouth and held his breath. Filch lingered for about a second longer, or it might have been an hour, then proceeded up the stairs.

When he was sure that they were out of earshot, Harry let go of his hand over Ginny's mouth. She started giggling almost hysterically.

"Ginny," said Harry sternly when she had sobered up.

"Sorry, Harry," said Ginny with an apologetic grin, "nervous reaction."

"Right," said Harry, "let's hope we don't run into Snape. Come on."

They thankfully reached the corridor with the painting of a fruit bowl without much event. Ginny checked the Marauder's Map one last time and surprised Harry when she tickled the pear in the painting.

"You knew about the pear?" asked Harry when they were safely inside the Hogwarts kitchen.

"Yup," said Ginny airily. "Fred and George took me here a number of times before."

"Oh," said Harry. "No surprises there."

No sooner had Harry and Ginny taken the Invisibility Cloak off when the house-elves started swarming towards them.

"Harry Potter, sir," said the first elf who had reached them. He looked adoringly at Harry then turned towards Ginny. "Miss Wheezy," greeted the elf.

"Hi Dobby," Harry and Ginny said in unison.

"It is a great honor to serve Harry Potter and Miss Wheezy," said Dobby, bowing at the two of them. "Please, what can we get you?"

"Er, can I have some pudding?" said Harry.

"Have you still got something left over from dinner?" asked Ginny. "I'm looking for a full meal," she added with a grin.

"We will serve Miss Wheezy no left-overs!" said Dobby in an almost offended tone. "You will have something fresh from the pan, Miss Wheezy! Dobby can make it in five minutes, whatever you want," he added proudly, puffing his chest.

Dobby took two elves with him to help prepare their food while the rest of the house-elves ushered Harry and Ginny gently to their seats.

"So you and Dobby know each other, huh?" said Harry.

"Well, I _have_ been here before," said Ginny in a stating-the-obvious sort of way.

Harry chuckled and shook his head.

"What?" asked Ginny.

"I think your Mum will have a heart attack when she knows all about your antics," said Harry.

"Yeah, I'm never growing up to be the proper lady she wanted me to be," said Ginny in a mock sad voice. "What about you, though? Sneaking around in Invisibility Cloaks! I'm going to steal this from you," she added, grabbing the cloak from Harry.

"If it disappears, I'll know who to blame then," said Harry.

"Hey, you can't blame me right away," protested Ginny. "What if it just disappears on its own? It is an Invisibility Cloak after all."

"Har-har," said Harry dryly.

Ginny kicked him under the table, but before he could protest, their food had arrived.

"Chocolate pudding for Harry Potter," said Dobby. "And mashed potatoes, fish fillet, and roast pork for Miss Wheezy."

"Thanks," said Harry.

"Thanks, Dobby, everyone," said Ginny.

"Hmmm…. Smells good," said Harry as Dobby bowed away from them.

"It's mine," said Ginny possessively.

She slid her plate a few inches away from Harry. Harry ignored this and cut himself a piece of fish.

"Fine, you can have some. You're welcome, by the way," said Ginny sarcastically.

Harry grinned cheekily at her and started on his pudding. Ginny ignored him and started wolfing down her food.

"Wow, you must really be hungry," commented Harry.

Only about three minutes had passed and Ginny was already halfway through her plate. Ginny was a slow eater, partly because she kept talking and now, she was eating wordlessly.

Ginny swallowed the food in her mouth. "I haven't had lunch or dinner," she reminded Harry.

"Why weren't you at dinner?" asked Harry.

Ginny drank from the glass of water. "Well, it was quite stupid actually," she started. "And really embarrassing too. Merlin, now that I remembered about it I don't think I'll want to go to breakfast tomorrow!"

"What happened?" asked Harry curiously.

"Well, Luna and I were returning from Hogsmeade and we were walking up the steps to the Entrance Hall when someone called my name. And guess who it was?"

Harry had absolutely no idea who it could be so he said, "Merlin?"

Ginny rolled her eyes at him. "It was Dean," she said flatly. "I had apparently dropped some of my things. He had picked them up. So I went back to get them from him. And, you know how I am, I'm very stupid so I ran back up the steps, and then tripped," she said with a grimace.

"You tripped?" asked Harry.

"I know!" said Ginny. "And in front of Dean! And he wasn't the only one around either. Thank Merlin Luna was there."

"Now I wish I was there!" said Harry.

"Shut up!" said Ginny. She waved her spoon threateningly at Harry.

Harry stared at the non-threatening spoon. "Come on, I'm just kidding," he said to Ginny. "Wow, that must really be embarrassing," he added, giving her a sympathizing grimace. His grimace turned into a grin, which turned into a snort, which exploded into laughter, albeit a short one because he was afraid that Ginny might hex him.

"I suppose it is funny," said Ginny with a grudging grin.

"I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing at the thought of you tripping while Dean is around," said Harry unhelpfully.

Ginny stuck her tongue out at him.

"So that's why you skipped dinner?" asked Harry. "You were embarrassed?"

"No, I actually twisted my ankle so I went to the infirmary," said Ginny.

"But Madam Pomfrey fixes twisted ankles like—" Harry snapped his fingers to emphasize just how fast Madam Pomfrey fixes ankles. "Was it worse than that?" he asked concernedly.

"Oh, she fixed it in a second," said Ginny. "But I was too embarrassed to go back, so I just went to Gryffindor tower. And hid from Dean when he entered the common room," she admitted.

"You know, I really find it weird that you a—a _spitfire_, gets really clumsy around Dean," said Harry. "I mean, why?" He wanted to add that she's way too good for Dean, but he didn't think she'd take it well. She's got a crush on him, after all.

"The bane of adolescence," said Ginny wryly. "Spitfire, huh? I like that…. And hey, it's not like you don't go stuttering around Cho."

"I _never_ stuttered around Cho," said Harry defensively.

"That's because you never talked to her," she said teasingly, sticking her tongue out at him. "But you almost lost the snitch last year! I really wanted to kill you then."

"She was really good though," said Harry dreamily, forgetting for a second where he was.

Ginny snorted. "You're hopeless," she told him.

"So are you," he told her.

------------------

**A/N:** It's a pretty long chapter. I got bored after reading it for the tenth time, so there may be a lot of uncorrected grammar or spelling issues. I hope this chapter didn't bore anyone though. After all, you'll only read it once. Reviews would be nice. Thanks.

**I need an idea for a Chaser technique/move**


	4. Not Really Tradition

**AN:** Thanks to everyone who gave their reviews. Keep 'em coming guys!

I hope you like this chapter.

-----------------------------------------------------

Harry and Ron ambled through the portrait hole and headed for the chairs near the fire. Their bags hung limply on their sagged shoulders while they themselves looked like they've been through a very stressful week. And it was a very stressful week. The teachers had just announced the Yule Ball on Monday. It was only Wednesday, but the week promised nothing but misery for all guys in Hogwarts. All guys from fourth year to seventh year at least. That Sunday, they were only boys with not a care in this world—but now they were suddenly handed the very difficult task of finding a date for the Yule Ball.

"Why is it that we have to be the ones to ask them out anyway?" Ron asked Harry. "Why can't the girls ask _us_ out?"

"Tradition?" ventured Harry.

"Some girls are actually asking guys out," said Neville from behind one of the chairs, making Harry and Ron jump.

"Neville!" Ron exclaimed in shock. "What are you doing there?"

Neville held out his frog as a way of explanation then took a seat on one of the chairs.

"_Tradition_ still dictates that guys should be the ones to ask girls out," said Ron bitterly. "And besides, I don't think we'll get dates if we wait for girls to ask us out," he added matter-of-factly.

Harry sighed loudly. "Maybe we should just wait, I like the idea of waiting to get asked out," he said unenthusiastically.

"Easy for you to say, a girl just asked you this morning," said Ron flatly. He turned to Neville. "And you know what he said?"

"No," Neville said with a shrug.

"Exactly!" exclaimed Ron.

"What?" asked Neville, confused.

"This _idiot_ said no," clarified Ron. "That was your ticket away from all this—this—_head ache_! And you turned it down!"

"I didn't want to go with her!" defended Harry. "Look, I know it was rude okay, but I was just surprised."

"Who'd you want to go with?" asked Neville.

"Cho," Ron answered for Harry.

"Thank you for revealing that to the world," said Harry sarcastically.

"Oh that's okay Harry, I know about Cho," said Neville understandingly.

"Doesn't anything stay secret here?" asked Harry.

"It's the portraits' fault," said Ron half-jokingly.

"What about you Neville, who're you asking to the ball?" asked Harry.

Neville looked thoughtful. "Well, I guess I'll just ask someone I'm friends with," he replied.

"What about that Hufflepuff girl?" Ron asked teasingly, wriggling his eyebrows.

Neville's cheeks reddened. "I've told you, I'll just ask someone I'm friends with. I don't want to go through the embarrassment and it's so much easier," said Neville. "I have to go now. See you guys later."

"He has a point," said Ron resignedly as Neville left. "It's so much easier to ask a friend…. I don't have any friends that are girls though!"

Harry looked at Ron as though he had gone mad but didn't say anything. He thought about what Neville said. Like Neville, he didn't want to go through the embarrassment of asking the girl he likes out. But it's the only way he'll ever get to go with Cho. He'll probably never have the courage to ask her out though. How is he supposed to ask her out when she is always surrounded by her giggling group of friends? Someone will probably beat him to it. She'll have a date to the ball and he'll just have to go without one. Harry sighed miserably.

"What's up with you?" asked Ron. "You know you have a better chance of getting Cho to go with you than I do with Fleur, right? I mean, no kidding, I think you have a very good chance with Cho."

"I can't ask her out," said Harry.

"Why?" asked Ron.

"Because I can't," said Harry flatly.

"Well, I think I'm going to take Neville's advice," said Ron.

At that moment, the portrait hole opened and a group of third years came in. Harry looked up at them and suddenly, a light bulb lit up in his head.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to take Neville's advice too," said Harry. He stood up and started walking towards the third years.

"What are you doing?" asked Ron. He had stepped in front of Harry and pushed him to a chair. "You're not going to ask my sister out are you?"

"Well, I am actually," Harry said matter-of-factly.

Ron looked like he was about to murder him.

"It's just as friends, Ron," Harry explained impatiently.

"I forbid you," said Ron.

"You forbid me?" asked Harry. "Listen Ron, she's your sister so you probably haven't noticed this but Ginny is a very, very, _very_ pretty girl. There are probably a hundred guys out there trying to get the courage to ask her out. And when one of them—just one out of a hundred, Ron—when one of them gets that courage, she will be going out with someone you do not know. Come on, who better to ask her out than me, your best friend, who you know very well, and will only ask her as a friend?"

"Alright, alright, you can ask her out," Ron said with an irritated wave of his hand. "You didn't have to give me that speech."

Harry grinned smugly. "Right, well excuse me," he said. He stood up and pushed Ron out of the way.

"Harry, just as friends," warned Ron.

"Yes, sir," Harry said sarcastically.

Harry walked towards the third years and smiled. Neville was a genius. Why didn't he think of this himself? And to top it all off, he just realized that Ginny was in third year, which means she'll never be able to go otherwise.

"Ginny, hey, can I talk to you for a second?" Harry called to her.

"Sure," said Ginny. "I'll catch up with you later," she said to her friends. "What's up?" she asked Harry as they walked away from her friends.

Harry stood silent for a minute. He should have rehearsed this. What was he going to say? Ginny, will you go to the ball with me? It doesn't sound right. Feeling his panic rising, Harry took a deep breath in an effort to calm himself.

"What is it?" Ginny asked again.

Just do it! "Ginny, will you go to the ball with me?" he asked her. Relief started to flood through him—he had done the hardest part. It was lame yes, but he'd done it.

"What?" asked Ginny.

"I—er…I was wondering if you'd go to the ball with me" said Harry, his confidence weakening.

"Yeah, I heard that," said Ginny. "What I mean is, why are you asking me?"

"It's just as friends!" he explained quickly.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at him. "Did Cho turn you down?" she asked him.

"No!" said Harry a little forcefully. "I didn't even ask her out," he added, though he had no idea why.

"Well, maybe you should ask her out," said Ginny matter-of-factly.

"What?" asked Harry, sounding a little horrified.

"I said you should ask Cho out," explained Ginny.

"Wha—I—I can't ask her out," said Harry.

"Why not?" asked Ginny.

"Look, can't you just come to the ball with me?" pleaded Harry. "You'll never get to come otherwise, anyway," he added triumphantly.

"It's a stupid ball, anyway," Ginny said just as triumphantly, sticking out her tongue at him.

"I know!" agreed Harry. "I mean, why do we have to go to this ball?"

"Ahem, losing track of things here," said Ginny, raising an eyebrow at Harry. "Why can't you just ask Cho out?"

"Because I can't," said Harry, feeling like he's starting to repeat himself.

"Why not, it's easy," said Ginny.

"Why, have you asked a girl out before?" challenged Harry.

"Fortunately for all the non-Weasley guys in the world, no," said Ginny.

Harry just had to laugh at this comment. She was right too. "Please Ginny, just go with me," he said to her.

"Harry, no," said Ginny. "Seriously, I am doing this for your own good—and for my sanity. I don't want to go with a guy who will keep thinking about what would've happened if he had the guts to ask the girl he likes out. And you don't want to just give up without trying."

"So you really won't go with me?" asked Harry. "You're not just playing me around, like you always do?"

"No, not this time," said Ginny. "Harry, ask her out. Come on, I'll help you, it'll be fun," she added with a grin.

"Fun!" protested Harry. "What if she turns me down?"

"Then I'll go with you," said Ginny.

"Oh, that's good," said Harry.

"I'll have to be honest though, if someone else asks me out I will have to say yes to them," said Ginny and before Harry could protest, she had walked towards her friends, leaving Harry clear indication that he can't change her mind.

Shaking his head, Harry walked back to where Ron was sitting. Why does he always seem to be in the losing end in his negotiations with Ginny? Not that he minded—it was actually quite funny, even now. But he still wondered how she was able to do it.

"How long does it take you to ask a girl out?" Ron asked as Harry sat down opposite him. "It's just Ginny, you know."

"Your very, very witty sister turned me down," said Harry sarcastically.

"What?" Ron asked incredulously. "You said you're going as friends, right? Maybe she thought you were asking her out for real."

"Oh, she knows we're going as friends," said Harry, the sarcasm not leaving his voice. "She just wants me to ask Cho out. And guess what, she'll help me."

"She didn't!" said Ron happily. "Oh that is perfect!" He clapped his hands and started laughing at Harry. "Ginny, you're the best sister in the world," he called out to her.

"Ron, I'm your only sister," replied Ginny.

"I know!" exclaimed Ron.

Harry only laughed half-heartedly at this comment. It was so unfair of Ginny to have him ask Cho out first before she goes with him while the second guy who asks her out will immediately get her 'yes'. Harry shook his head, wondering how he got himself into this situation. He'll have to ask Cho out soon. That way, when she turns him down, no one else will have asked Ginny out yet. And 'soon' would mean before the end of the week—he had a feeling that what he said to Ron about the hundred guys isn't far from the truth.

**

"Go on, just call her," Ginny whispered to Harry while poking him in the ribs. They were walking a few steps behind Cho and her friends, and Harry was hesitating.

"Alright, alright," said Harry. He took a deep breath and walked three steps forward, then turned and walked back to where Ginny was standing. "Maybe I'll do this tomorrow," he told Ginny.

"What? Come on, stop being such a chicken," said Ginny. She pushed Harry on the back. "Look, if you don't call her, I will."

"Ginny, don't. I'm warning you," said Harry, raising an eyebrow at her.

Ginny, of course, ignored this, called out Cho's name and went through a door which was conveniently right next to them. Cho turned back and saw Harry standing alone a few paces behind her. Harry had no choice but to walk towards her.

*

After calling out Cho's name, Ginny immediately went inside the classroom. There was a door at the other end of the room and she estimated that it was directly where Cho and her friends were standing. She went to other side of the room and pressed her ear to the door. She had guessed right, she could hear Cho's friends giggling.

"Uh… hi, Cho," came Harry's voice, prompting another giggle from her friends.

Ginny shook her head. _Real smooth Harry_, she thought sarcastically. She took a sip from the tetra pack of juice she'd been holding and turned her attention back to the conversation outside.

"Wangoballwime?" came Harry's nervous voice again.

Ginny, who was still sipping her juice, snorted—making the juice rise up her nose. Unable to stop herself, she started laughing hysterically and promptly choked on the juice she'd been drinking.

*

Harry stared at Cho's retreating back, her words repeating in his head. Cedric, Cedric Diggory. Knowing that Ginny was probably on the other side of the door listening to him embarrass himself, he opened the door miserably and found Ginny doubled over on the floor.

"Ginny, are you okay?" he asked.

Ginny looked up at him with red eyes and was about to get really touched that she shared his misery when a grin erupted on her face. She'd been laughing.

"Wangoballwime?" teased Ginny. "That's really—that's nice."

Harry looked stonily at Ginny.

"How'd it go? She said yes?" asked Ginny.

Harry frowned at her. She obviously did not hear his conversation with Cho because she was too busy laughing at him.

"No, she's going with Cedric Diggory," said Harry irritably.

The grin died in Ginny's face. "Oh, sorry," she said, knowing that it must really suck for Harry now. And considering the fact that Cedric Diggory is the Hogwarts champion, it must suck twice as hard.

Harry looked at Ginny, she did seem sorry. "Yeah," was all he said.

They stood in silence for a while until Ginny chuckled and started to laugh silently.

"What?" asked Harry suspiciously.

"I'm sorry," said Ginny. "I can't help it—wangoballwime—that's, that's really—sorry," she said through bursts of silent laughter.

She looked up at Harry. He did not seem to share her mirth.

"Come on, you have to admit it's funny," said Ginny.

"It's not funny," said Harry angrily. "I can't believe this! I can't believe you're laughing at this. I humiliate myself in front of Cho and you just laugh at me! You probably knew this was going to happen, didn't you? You knew she's already going with Cedric!" accused Harry.

"You are being really dramatic about all this," said Ginny, trying not to get insulted with Harry's accusations. "I mean seriously Harry, did you really think I'd do that?"

"No," admitted Harry, but he still frowned at her. How could she laugh at this?

"Come on, I was wrong to laugh at this, I'm sorry okay?" said Ginny.

Harry looked at her, still frowning, then looked away. Undeterred, Ginny grinned and reached out her hand and tried to straighten the creases in Harry's forehead. Harry, who was still annoyed with her, swatted her hand away.

"Did you just hit me?" Ginny asked dangerously.

"Well, maybe I did," said Harry bravely.

Ginny narrowed her eyes at Harry and punched him on the arm, hard.

"Hey! What are you doing?" asked Harry.

He retaliated and hit Ginny on her arm, using a lot less force than she did. Ginny, not one to be defeated, hit Harry again, harder this time. Harry hit her again, but only very lightly. Each time Harry retaliated, Ginny hit him harder.

"Okay, okay, stop!" yelled Harry. He was already cowering from her punches. "This isn't fair, you know I'd never hit you for real!"

"You started it!" argued Ginny, hitting Harry again.

"Truce!" said Harry, massaging his shoulders. "You hit like a guy," he complained.

"And you, on the other hand, are such a girl," said Ginny teasingly.

Harry looked at Ginny and tried to frown, but she was grinning at him. He always had a hard time being mad at Ginny. Harry returned the smile instead.

"I asked Cho out," he said proudly.

"Yes you did. And I'm sorry for laughing," said Ginny sincerely.

"Nah, it was probably funny," said Harry.

"It was," confirmed Ginny.

Harry chuckled. "You know, you were right," said Harry thoughtfully. "I'm glad I asked Cho out. At least I tried. I mean, Cedric Diggory asked her out the day the ball was announced. I know that now. At least I won't beat myself up thinking that I could've been the one she's going out with, you know what I mean?"

"I guess," said Ginny, shrugging.

"So you're definitely going with me now?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Ginny. "I do keep promises, thank you."

"Good, 'cause I don't want to go through that again," said Harry.

"It would've been a fun thing to watch though, don't you think?" said Ginny teasingly.

-----------------------------------

**AN:** Please review. Thanks. :D

** Does anyone know the song 'So Impossible' by Dashboard Confessional? It's a really good song. It talks about a guy and a girl going to a party together. It has nothing to do with this story though. I just mentioned it 'cause Harry and Ginny are going to the Yule Ball together.

It's a really great song. Great tune. Beautiful lyrics. If you haven't heard it, I seriously recommend listening to it. This is my favorite verse:

_Do you, do you like dreaming of things so impossible  
Or only the practical, or ever the wild  
Or waiting through all your bad, bad days  
Just to end them with someone you care about...._


	5. The Yule Ball

**AN:** Someone asked me a number of questions about how things would or wouldn't have happened if Voldemort hadn't existed. Now, I already answered him/her (Hobbit69), but I think some of you are wondering the same things. Unlike most AU stories I've read, I've decided not to completely set up the premise at the start of the story because I think it would bore people. So I thought that I would just 'inject' those information when they are needed. Some of the questions asked were "Why is Dobby at Hogwarts when Harry wouldn't have been able to free him because there was no diary?" and "How would Harry, Ron, and Hermione be friends?". These will be answered as the story progresses.

Now, I have a question and I thought you might be interested. "Why is still Harry being the Harry we know and not the arrogant jerk like James was?". My answer to this would be simple: He was raised by Lily too.

Well, I hope I haven't bored you with my babbling. I can assure you that this chapter is NOT boring. This is actually my favorite chapter (so far). I hope you like this too. So please, Read and Review. And also, thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I really appreciate them.

------------------------------------------

Harry looked at himself in the mirror and flattened his hair for the umpteenth time. Tearing his gaze away from his reflection, he looked at the dormitory reflected in the mirror. Ron was still trying to remove all traces of laces from his horribly maroon dress robe. Seamus was struggling with his tie while Dean had started lacing his shoes. Neville was picking up the things he had knocked over from his table while putting on his dress robe.

Harry sighed. The Yule Ball is the most troublesome event he had managed to get himself into. The only consolation he had in this whole affair was that he was going with Ginny.

"Let's go, Ron," called Harry.

Ron looked miserably at his dress robe, decided to give up on it, and walked out of their dormitory with Harry. They were shortly followed by Neville, Dean, and Seamus. When they got to the common room, they settled themselves in the chairs near the Gryffindor banner, directly facing the stairs to the girls' dormitories. Ron, Neville, and Seamus sat on the sofa while Dean sat on the chair perpendicular to it. Harry stood leaning on the back of Dean's chair.

Harry looked at his classmates and couldn't help but smirk, thinking how lucky he was that it was Ginny he was going with. Harry knew he was a little nervous, but considering the expression on their faces, it was nothing compared to what Neville, Dean, and Seamus felt. Unlike Neville, he was close enough with the girl he was going with to know that their evening won't be an uncomfortable one. Unlike Dean and Seamus, he didn't fancy the girl he was going with, so he didn't worry about trying to impress her. And unlike Ron, he wasn't miserable because he actually tried to ask out the girl he fancied.

Presently, someone walked down the stairs from the girls dormitories. It was Ginny. Harry's breath caught in his throat. Her long red hair, which was usually windswept, fell smoothly down her back. There were also golden glitters on her hair and they glowed under the common room light. She was wearing a green dress lightly patterned with what looked like leaves. Her shoes were also a shade of green and they perfectly matched her dress. She looked like Christmas coming early—or the goddess of nature.

Someone whistled quietly and appreciatively near Harry. "Wow," came that someone's voice.

Realizing that he was staring, Harry let go of the breath he'd been holding and closed his slightly open mouth. He turned to the person who just talked and was about to say his agreement when he realized it was Dean.

"What?" Harry asked tonelessly.

"She looks great!" said Dean.

Harry didn't like his excitement. "I am quite aware of that," he said with the slightest hint of irritation.

"Geez, I'm just saying," said Dean, holding up his hands.

Harry ignored him and turned back to Ginny. He smiled widely at her and walked towards the bottom of the stairs, waiting.

"Hey!" Ginny greeted as she reached him, playfully locking her arm in his.

"You look great, Ginny," said Harry sincerely.

"Thanks," said Ginny through a smile. "You look quite handsome yourself, Harry."

**

The moment Ginny sat in front of the dressing table to prepare for the Yule Ball, she couldn't help but feel that something was going on—or that something was going to happen. But try as she might, she had no idea what it was. All she knew was that something was hovering on her mind and she couldn't put words nor form to it. She brushed the feeling aside and her thoughts turned to her conversation with Hermione earlier.

"Wow, Hermione, you must really like him to put this much effort in dressing up," Ginny had said when she was helping Hermione prepare for the Yule Ball a while ago.

"I'm not just dressing up for him Ginny," Hermione had replied. "I'm dressing up for myself—and I guess for everyone too."

Hermione then turned to face Ginny and raised a questioning eyebrow, asking for Ginny's opinion on how she looked. Ginny smiled and gave Hermione a thumbs-up.

"What about you, Ginny?" Hermione had asked. "What are you dressing up for?"

Ginny knew that Hermione meant it to be a cryptic and loaded question. And it was cryptic and loaded too, only Ginny had no idea what made it so. She supposed that the question should make sense, only that it didn't. Shaking her thoughts aside, Ginny turned her attention to the physical world and started preparing for the Yule Ball.

About half an hour later, Ginny was standing in front of her dormitory's full-length mirror, looking at her reflection. She supposed she didn't look too bad. Thinking that it was almost time, Ginny took one last look at her appearance in the mirror and satisfied, she headed for the Gryffindor common room.

Ginny was almost to the bottommost step of the stairs when she saw Harry standing across the room. He was wearing a midnight blue dress robe, his hair sticking up in all directions. Harry always tried to flatten his hair, but at that moment, Ginny wanted to mess it up more. Standing there leaning casually against the back of the chair, Ginny realized how tall Harry really was. He wasn't the boy that he was yesterday. Now, he looked more like a man to Ginny.

Harry turned to look at her and suddenly she was hit with that feeling that something was going on. It was a nagging at the back of her mind. It was as though someone was shouting at her from an air-tight glass compartment.

Presently, Harry turned his attention to Dean and Ginny brushed away the nagging feeling. When Harry looked back at her, he was smiling widely. He walked towards the bottom of the stairs so Ginny proceeded to go down.

"Hey," she greeted him and locked her arm with the arm he was offering.

"You look great, Ginny," said Harry.

Ginny grinned at him. "Thanks. You look quite handsome yourself, Harry," she said honestly.

"We have to wait for Parvati 'cause Ron'll be meeting with Padma in the Entrance Hall," Harry said apologetically.

"Sure, no problem," said Ginny.

Harry smiled his thanks and led Ginny towards the group he'd just left. When they got to where the Gryffindor boys in Harry's year were sitting, Dean practically jumped from his chair to offer it to her.

"Here Ginny, you can take my seat," he said with a bright smile.

Ginny surprised herself by smiling just as brightly and saying a confident "thanks". She wondered how she stopped being shy around Dean, but she was grateful for it. Ginny settled herself in the chair Dean had just offered and smiled politely at the Gryffindor boys. Everyone was looking admiringly at her—everyone except her brother.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked urgently.

**

Harry looked at the champions as they stood in the threshold of the Great Hall. His gaze focused on Cho and a mixed feeling of admiration and disappointment came over him. She was looking very beautiful that night. But she was with Cedric, and it was hard to look at the both of them together.

"She's beautiful," Ginny murmured admiringly next to him.

"Yeah, she is," said Harry regretfully.

He turned to look at Ginny and realized that she didn't mean Cho. Following Ginny's gaze, Harry looked at the girl next to Viktor Krum and his mouth fell open.

"Hermione?" he said in a shocked voice.

Harry turned back to Ginny, who nodded knowingly at him. Harry looked at his other best friend. Ron was staring at Hermione, looking like he was about to rip his hair out. Padma, not keen on being ignored, tapped her foot lightly on the floor. Luckily for everyone involved, McGonagall announced the start of the ball and the champions and their dates stepped into the Great Hall, followed by the rest of the school.

"Whoa," said Ginny, rolling her eyes at Harry as both Ron and Lavender followed everyone into the Great Hall.

Harry grinned at Ginny and offered his arm. She locked arms with him for the second time that night and wordlessly, they entered the Great Hall.

**

Ginny sat comfortably in her seat and looked contentedly around the Great Hall. So far, the night had been more enjoyable than she'd expected. The food was great—better than anything she'd ever tasted in Hogwarts. It was almost as good as the feasts her mum prepares. She was also enjoying the company. She and Harry shared a table with Ron and Padma, Neville and Parvati, Seamus and Lavender, and Dean and his fifth year date. And not once during the night did Ginny get affected when Dean and his date started talking sweetly to each other. She was too busy talking with Harry. Ron was too busy staring at Hermione to join in the conversation. Padma was talking to Parvati and Neville. Seamus and Lavender were eating each other's faces—that had scandalized everyone. Harry and Ginny spent about fifteen minutes silently making fun of them even as they sat across the table from them.

It was a good thing that the dance had started. Seamus and Lavender had been one of the first couples, save the champions and their dates, to take the dance floor. Dean and his date followed shortly, and after a while Neville asked Parvati to dance. It was clear that he'd been trying to get the courage to ask her to dance since the first notes were struck. Now, it was only Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Padma who were left at the table. Harry probably won't ask Ginny to dance, but she didn't expect him to. Besides, they were still enjoying their conversation, which was sometimes interrupted by Ron huffing audibly beside Ginny.

"What is your problem?" Ginny asked Ron irritably as he huffed for about the tenth time.

Ron looked stonily at her for about a minute, then turned wordlessly back to the table.

"I'm really sorry about him, Padma," said Ginny. "He's just pissed—"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked Ginny irritably. "What are you apologizing for?"

Harry looked alarmingly at the both them. "Guys—" he began, but he was cut off by Ginny.

"Isn't it obvious, Ron?" said Ginny, her voice rising. "You are being the worst date in the history of dates and not only that, you are spreading your angry aura all around you! This would've been an enjoyable evening if you weren't sitting there huffing and puffing like you're trying to catch a Blast-Ended Skrewt!"

"Ginny—" said Harry weakly, tugging her arm even as he tried not to snigger at her Blast-Ended Skrewt comparison.

"You know what Ginny, this had been a lovely evening until you started talking to me," said Ron. "Your voice is irritating and I don't care what you think so just mind your own damn business!"

Ginny narrowed her eyes at Ron. There are million more things she wanted to say to him, but she didn't want to ruin the evening. With a huge effort, Ginny calmed herself and looked at Padma instead.

"I'd go dance with someone else if I were you," she told Padma. Then she turned to Harry and grabbed his arm. "Let's go dance," she said evenly and without waiting for his reply, she stood up and dragged him to the dance floor.

**

"Wow, I really thought you were going to Bat-Bogey Hex him," Harry said to Ginny as they started to dance to the Weird Sisters' song.

"And let him ruin my evening? No thanks," said Ginny. "There are more reasonable ways to ruin my evening other than my stupid brother."

Harry opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Fred and Angelina dancing boisterously around the dance floor. Cheered by their antics, Ginny put her irritation of Ron at the back of her mind and went back to dancing with Harry. He wasn't exactly the best dancer, but he wasn't bad either. She was having fun.

Three songs later, the Weird Sisters started a slow, romantic tune. Harry and Ginny, who were jumping up and down ignoring the previous song's rhythm, stopped and looked at each other. The feeling that something was going on hit Ginny again and her heart started to go quicker. Ginny urgently shook away the strange feeling.

"Well, couple's time—let's go," she said, not quite as cheerful as she sounded.

She led Harry back to their table, were Ron was sitting alone and frowning at Hermione and Viktor Krum. Harry wisely sat himself between Ron and Ginny, hoping that both their tempers had dissipated. Ginny had no sooner taken her seat when a boy she knew to be from Ravenclaw approached their table.

"Hi Ginny," he greeted. "I'm Michael Corner—Ravenclaw. We share Charms class," he said to Harry and Ron. "I was wondering if I could dance with you," he said to Ginny. His gaze flickered to Harry as though asking for permission from him too, then turned back to Ginny.

He was smiling widely, but Ginny could tell he was nervous. She appreciated the fact that he asked her to dance, but she didn't want to leave Harry.

"Harry?" she asked him.

"Well, it's up to you," said Harry, his tone impassive and his expression unreadable.

He didn't seem to mind—or care. It irritated Ginny a bit. She turned to Michael Corner and smiled at him. "Sure," she said.

"Thanks," Michael Corner said cheerfully.

He looked like he was going to jump up and down or give her a tight hug. Thankfully, he didn't do either. Ginny couldn't help but smile at him as she stood up and took the hand he offered.

**

Harry stared after Ginny and Michael Corner as they walked towards the dance floor. A pinprick of irritation hit him as he watched Michael Corner take Ginny's hand and they started dancing to the slow music.

"I thought the whole point of you asking Ginny out is so that other guys won't go near her," said Ron. "Why'd you let him dance with her?"

"Would you leave her alone, Ron," snapped Harry. "Ginny's not a child, she doesn't need you breathing on her neck."

Ron blinked, surprised at Harry's outburst. "Geez, Harry, I was just asking," said Ron.

"Right, sorry," said Harry quietly. "Dunno why I shouted."

Ron raised a curious eyebrow at him but didn't say anything. He went back to his favorite pastime that evening—staring, or rather frowning, at Hermione and Viktor Krum.

Harry scanned the Great Hall for Cho and unsurprisingly, he found her dancing with Cedric. He wanted to take his eyes away from them but he couldn't. Cho was looking very radiant and Cedric was looking happily back at her. Harry wished he'd been the one to go with her. He almost was too. Cedric was just so quick. He wondered whether they were already together before the ball was announced.

Harry finally pried his eyes away from Cho and Cedric and stared at his drink, though he couldn't stop thinking about Cho. He wished Ginny would come back soon. He wanted someone to distract him and Ron wasn't exactly any help. A few minutes later, a distraction came in the form of Hermione.

"Look who finally decided to grace us with her presence," said Ron sarcastically.

Hermione ignored this. "Where's Ginny?" she asked Harry.

Harry pointed wordlessly at Ginny and Michael Corner.

"She looks like she's having fun," said Hermione. She sounded thoughtful and confused. "Why aren't you dancing?" she asked Harry and Ron. "It's loads of fun. We've just stopped to catch our breaths. Viktor's gone to get some drinks."

"Oh it's Viktor now, isn't it?" said Ron. "I'm surprised you haven't called him _Vicky_ yet!"

"What's your problem?" she asked Ron.

"You know perfectly well what my problem is," said Ron. "I can't believe you're going with the Durmstrang champion when you should be supporting Hogwarts."

"Why can't you just admit that you're mad because I didn't go with you," said Hermione angrily.

"Why should I be mad?" said Ron. "What do I care?"

Hermione let out an angry sound. Her lips thinned and she clenched her fists. For a moment, Harry thought she was going to punch Ron. Thankfully, she unclenched her fists and walked angrily away from them, leaving Ron staring open-mouthed at her.

"Well, you've had a productive evening," said Harry jokingly. "You already have two girls walk out on you. Or maybe it's three, if we include Padma."

"Don't start Harry," said Ron evenly.

**

"Let's get out of here," Ron suggested as Hermione and Viktor Krum went back to the dance floor.

Harry turned to look at Cho and Cedric. It was probably good to go someplace where he couldn't see them. But he didn't want to leave Ginny.

"I can't leave Ginny here," Harry said to Ron.

"She's dancing with that Corner git, she won't notice."

Ron's words stung a little. "I know, but _I'm_ her date," said Harry a little resentfully.

"Well, I'm getting out of here," declared Ron. He stood up and walked out of the Great Hall.

Two songs later, Ginny finally decided to join Harry.

"Hey, where's Ron?" she asked. She seemed to have forgotten all her anger.

"He went outside," said Harry, trying to keep the irritation from his voice. Ginny noticed though and she looked questioningly at him. Harry ignored the look she was giving him and stood up. "I'll go get you a drink," he declared.

Harry walked to the drinks table and took two cups of punch for him and Ginny. He glanced irritably at Cho and Cedric, who hadn't stopped dancing. A vindictive thought came to his mind and he imagined the both of them collapsing to the floor in exhaustion. When he got back to Ginny, he wordlessly put her drink in front of her.

"What's up with you?" Ginny finally asked.

"I thought when he asked you to dance he meant for one song. You've been dancing for like fifteen minutes," said Harry. He suddenly felt like a child who'd been promised a toy but didn't get it.

"Oh don't be difficult, Harry," said Ginny. "It's not like you were going to dance with me to those songs."

She looked a little stung and all the arguments died in Harry's throat. He didn't know why he was mad.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "It's just—Ron and Hermione are giving me a headache and—" he gestured towards Cho and Cedric. The fact was Harry didn't really know why he was irritated—he was having fun at the start of the ball. Cho and Cedric dancing seemed to be the likeliest explanation but he wasn't really sure of it.

"Oh," said Ginny in comprehension. "It's fine," she lied.

She had hoped that Harry would stop thinking of Cho, even for just this evening. After all she, Ginny, was his date and not Cho. But she realized it was too much to ask for. She suddenly found herself wishing she hadn't danced with Michael Corner.

"Let's get out of here," she said finally, gesturing towards the doors of the Great Hall.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," said Harry. "I could use some fresh air."

**

Harry and Ginny walked comfortably around the Hogwarts grounds. The fresh air had done them good. The tension that had threatened to rise between them was now forgotten. They talked about Quidditch, Ron, Hermione and Viktor Krum, Ron and Hermione, Hagrid and Madame Maxime, the Triwizard Tournament and the champions, and all other things that came to their minds. It was a long time before they decided to go back to the castle.

They peered at the Great Hall. The few people left were already starting to walk towards the doors. The ball had ended.

"I guess we should go now," Ginny said to Harry.

"Yeah," said Harry. Silently, he and Ginny headed towards Gryffindor tower.

**

Harry and Ginny went through the portrait hole to the Gryffindor common room and found Ron and Hermione arguing at the top of their lungs. They looked back and forth as Ron and Hermione exchanged stingy words. Finally, it was Hermione who had the last word and she stormed towards the girls' dormitories. Ron said something to Harry and Ginny about missing the point and headed for his own dormitory.

"They really are a headache," said Ginny. Harry chuckled.

"Well, good night," Harry said to Ginny as they stood at the bottom of the stairs to the girls' dormitories.

Ginny looked up at him. "Yeah, I had fun," she said with a smile.

"Me too," said Harry.

Ginny stood on her toes and kissed Harry on the cheek. "Good night," she said as she turned to walk up the stairs to the girls' dormitories.

Harry absently touched his cheek for a moment then headed towards the boys' dormitories. He frowned as a nagging feeling hit him. It was like a screaming at the back of his mind. He felt that he ought to know what it was, but he didn't. And he was too tired to think about it, so he brushed it away. When he finally settled on his bed, he immediately fell asleep. That morning, he forgot all about it.

**

Ginny walked towards the stairs to the girls' dormitories, Harry right behind her. When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she turned to face Harry.

"Well, good night," said Harry.

Ginny looked up at him. He was so tall. "Yeah, I had fun," she said to him.

"Me too," he said with a grin.

Ginny felt her pulse go quicker, but she ignored this. Standing on her toes, she gave Harry a kiss on the cheek. As her lips touched his skin, she felt a jolt of electricity between them and her eyes widened in realization. Fighting to keep the blush she knew would soon show in her cheeks, she managed to say "good night" and hurried towards the girls' dormitories.

When she got to her room, Ginny closed the door behind her a little too loudly. She headed for her bed but didn't bother to close the drapes—she was the only one in her dorm who was staying for Christmas. Her hand trembled as she undressed, her pulse still beating faster than normal. When she finally lay on her bed, she stared at the ceiling and tried to ignore her inner voice.

It couldn't possibly be true. It isn't, absolutely isn't, possible. He was only Harry. But even as she thought this, he swam into view in front of her, grinning his lopsided grin. He looked so handsome in that dark blue dress robe. She wondered what it would be like to kiss him. No! She couldn't possibly have feelings for Harry. But Ginny soon realized that denial was useless. She started imagining herself dancing to a romantic song with him. Maybe she was already half-asleep. She imagined him leaning down to kiss her. A tinkling laugh sounded nearby. Ginny turned to the source of the sound and saw that it was Cho. Sleep suddenly slid away from Ginny. She stared at the ceiling of her four-post bed. Harry likes Cho.

Ginny put a pillow over her face. "Ginny, how could you let this happen?" she said exasperatedly, her voice muffled.

----------------

**AN:** Yes, Harry and Ginny didn't get together at the Yule Ball. I think some of you would want to kill me now (Picky, are you reading this?). For those of you who wanted Harry and Ginny to get together at the Yule Ball, I'm really sorry this fic didn't turn out the way you expected it to. I have planned this story for a while and I already have an ending. It's a good one too. At least I think it is. So I really can't change it and make Harry and Ginny get together at the Yule Ball. I also think that it would be too early for them to get together at that point. I can't, and I won't, change the flow of the story. I hope I haven't lost readers. Peace. And please review. Thanks.

Oh, and can anyone please tell me if I got Ginny's POV right? Was it in character? I can't help but feel that I'm getting something wrong when I'm writing in girls' POVs.

Also, about Ginny's dress--I'm not sure if that really looks good. But I saw this movie once where the girl is a redhead and she was wearing a green dress and she looked really good. So that was my inspiration. I changed Harry's dress robe to dark blue because I think Harry and Ginny would look funny wearing green together.


	6. Crush and Be Crushed

**AN:** First of all, I want to apologize for the title of this chapter. I really couldn't think of anything else--and it's quite appropriate.

Also, I'm glad almost everyone thought that Harry and Ginny shouldn't get together at the Yule Ball yet. Personally, I think they're still too young--and inexperienced--to be together so early. They need to see other people first. And besides, it would be really boring if the only people they ever dated is each other. :D

I really love the insights everyone's been giving. Please keep them coming. Read and Review guys. Please.... I love reviews..

----------------

Ginny woke up on the morning after the Yule Ball earlier than usual. Her thoughts immediately went to Harry and she groaned loudly. All hope was not lost though. Last night, she had thought that she had feelings for Harry. But maybe it was just the effect of that one cup of punch she drank. Or maybe it was because of the whole atmosphere of the ball. What she's going to do now is go downstairs and face Harry. Then she'll be able to confirm that she actually doesn't like him that way.

Ginny dressed quickly and headed for the Gryffindor common room. When she got there, she saw Harry sitting with Ron and Hermione in the chairs near the fireplace. Ron and Hermione were too busy acting casual around each other and didn't notice her but Harry looked up and gave her a wave.

Ginny felt her pulse go quicker. Her eyes widened in alarm—she was sure that her face would go beet red any second now. She managed to give him a smile, or maybe it was grimace, and walked hurriedly out of the common room. She slammed the portrait behind her, ignoring the Fat Lady's complaints. After a few steps, Ginny paused and leaned on the corridor wall in order to calm down. She was just probably shocked to see Harry there. It didn't mean that she had a crush on him. A walk in the grounds will clear her mind.

**

A walk in the grounds did clear everything in Ginny's mind—everything but Harry. She finally decided to give up trying to think about it and headed to the Great Hall to fill her grumbling stomach.

On entering the Great Hall, Ginny scanned the Gryffindor table and saw Harry sitting there with Ron and Hermione. Harry saw her too and waved, motioning to her to sit with them. Ginny sighed. She supposed she had to sit with them. They would probably think it weird if she sat somewhere else. It's not like her third year friends were in Hogwarts now—they had all gone home for the holidays.

"Hey," Harry greeted brightly as she reached them.

Ron, as usual, just nodded at her. Hermione looked happily at Ginny and motioned to the seat beside her. Ginny gratefully took the seat and started piling food on her plate, taking care not to look at Harry. Hermione seemed very keen on talking to her. Ginny figured it was because Hermione did not want to talk to Ron just yet. Ginny was quite keen on talking to Hermione too, she didn't think she could have a coherent conversation with Harry right now. It was all she could do to just focus on her conversation with Hermione and pretend that Harry wasn't there. She didn't even touch her food.

Harry's presence was really starting to press on Ginny and she was starting to feel really hot when Harry, Ron, and Hermione finished eating and decided to go back to Gryffindor tower.

"Come on, Ginny," Hermione said when she saw that Ginny did not get up her seat.

"I haven't finished yet," said Ginny. It was true—she hadn't even started.

Harry sat back down. Ginny looked at him in horror.

"You don't have to wait for me," she said, her voice louder than usual.

"Oh that's okay, it's not like we're in a hurry or anything," said Harry.

"No!" Ginny said a little too forcefully. "You guys go ahead. Seriously, don't wait for me," she added almost pleadingly.

"Look, let's just go, Ginny'll catch up with us," said Ron. Ginny had never been so grateful that Ron was her brother.

Hermione gave her a calculating look, Harry a confused one.

"Oh okay, we'll just be in the common room," Hermione finally said.

Ginny looked down her plate, unaware that Harry was still looking curiously at her. He opened his mouth but he had no idea what he wanted to say. "See you later, Ginny," he said instead.

Ginny managed to give them a nod. She didn't trust her voice just yet. It was only after she saw them walk out of the Great Hall that she breathed a sigh of relief. She started picking on her food, wondering what she was going to do. She wanted to hide from Harry for the rest of her natural life. But that wasn't possible. At least not until the new term starts. Once classes start, she will have an excuse not to hang out with him. But now, she was the only third year Gryffindor left and it should only be normal that she hangs out with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She briefly considered owling her parents to take her to the Burrow, but realized it was stupid and cowardly.

"Ginny?" a voice sounded somewhere near her, taking her back to reality. Ginny looked up and saw the Ravenclaw boy who had asked her to dance last night.

"Hi," she greeted with a polite smile.

"Er, I don't know if you remember me—"

"Oh, don't be silly," said Ginny. "Of course I remember you. Michael Corner."

Michael Corner smiled widely. He looked like he was going to jump up and down again. "I wanted to thank you for dancing with me," he said a little nervously. "I had a really great time."

"I had a great time dancing with you, too," said Ginny truthfully.

Michael Corner stood in front of her, fidgeting. It seemed like he wanted to say something else. Ginny looked at him, waiting for him to talk.

"I, er… I was wondering if I could join you," he said finally. "I mean, I know it's the Gryffindor table but since it's the holidays—there's very few people," he paused, thinking that he sounded pathetic. "But I would totally understand if—"

"No, it's okay," said Ginny. "You can sit here. I don't even know why we have to be segregated into tables anyway," she added.

Michael smiled gratefully and sat in front of her. Ginny smiled back. Michael smiled wider, not taking his eyes off her. Ginny was starting to feel uncomfortable. She didn't really mind the attentions Michael has been giving her. She even liked it. But there was only too much staring a girl can take. Frankly, it was getting a little creepy.

"I hope you realize that you're staring," said Ginny.

Michael finally blinked. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said with a grin. Suddenly, he started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Sorry, it's just—I kind of did that on purpose," said Michael. "Have you seen Muggle movies?"

"A few," said Ginny, wondering what on earth Michael was on about.

"Well, I've seen this movie where the guy stares at the girl and then the girl asks if there's something on her face. So the guy says, 'sorry, I just can't help staring because you're so beautiful'—or something along that line. And then the girl smiled and kissed him. It was kind of a move," he said sheepishly.

"That's lame!" said Ginny teasingly.

"I know," said Michael, running a hand through his hair. "But hey, someone fell for it!"

"Really?" asked Ginny. "She kissed you? Or is it _he_?" she added teasingly.

"_She_ didn't kiss me," said Michael. "But she thought it was sweet. I thought it would work on you too. I should've known better," he added with a grin.

Ginny chuckled. "Well, I think it's sweet," she said finally. "Not the staring part. But you telling me about your 'move' is sweet."

"Well, glad to know I made some progress," Michael said jokingly.

Ginny cocked her head sideways and smiled at him. She then turned her attention to her plate, playing with her food again. Michael is a sweet guy. She also liked it that he asked her to dance with him and that he wanted to join her at the Gryffindor table. The fact that he was nervous made her like it more. It showed that he was sincere. She also liked the fact that he was very open about his feelings. And he was quite cute too. But even as she sat there laughing with him, she still couldn't take Harry out of her mind.

"Is something bothering you?" Michael asked after a while.

"What? Oh, nothing," lied Ginny. She smiled at him. "I'm fine."

Michael nodded, not quite believing her. "Hey, is there something going on between you and Harry?" he asked.

"What? Me and Harry?" asked Ginny. "No! No. No, no, no, no. NO. There's nothing between us."

"You know, usually when someone says 'no' five times it's not really 'no'," Michael pointed out. "Anyway, I was just asking 'cause you two went to the ball together. I was going to ask you, you know. But he beat me to it."

Ginny smiled at him. He was quite sharp. She suddenly remembered that he's in Ravenclaw. "No, honestly. There's nothing between us. He's just a friend." Even though Michael was sharp, she was a convincing liar. And she knew from the wide grin on his face that he believed her.

"Hey, how come you've watched Muggle movies? Isn't your family pureblood?" Michael asked.

"Oh, it's my Dad. He's crazy about everything Muggle. And Hermione's made me watch some too," Ginny answered enthusiastically, glad for the change of topic. "How about you?"

"My Mum's Muggle-born," said Michael. "She doesn't want us to miss out on the Muggle culture, so she takes us to movies sometimes."

Ginny spent the rest of the morning talking to Michael about magic and Muggle technology. She found him to be a very smart guy. Though he didn't like Quidditch as much as she does, he knew more about its technical aspects. He knew a great deal about how brooms work and how the Bludgers and Snitches fly around. It was interesting to see her favorite sport in a different perspective. She hadn't really expected it, but she enjoyed talking to him.

**

On the last Saturday before term starts, Ginny found herself having breakfast alone in the Gryffindor table. So far, she had successfully avoided Harry without making it look like she was intentionally avoiding him. She spent most of the holidays hanging out with Hermione, who in turn spent most of her time in the library. And when Hermione was hanging out with Harry and Ron, Ginny would go with Fred and George, who always welcomed her as the third member of their team. And when term starts, Ginny won't have to find an excuse not to hang out with Harry. Classes meant that Ginny would go with the third years while Harry would go with the fourth years. Having her classmates around would also mean that Ginny will have plenty of other people to hang out with.

Ginny was about to congratulate herself for being able to avoid Harry without making it obvious when he, Ron, and Hermione entered the Great Hall and sat with her. Ginny tried to wolf down her food but it was no use, they had started talking to her.

"Have you seen this?" asked Harry.

He put a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ in front of her, opened to the sports section. _Caraway Stays with the Harpies_, read the article that Harry was pointing at. Forgetting that she was trying to avoid him, Ginny grabbed the newspaper and started reading the article. Her grin went wider and wider as she read it and she laughed heartily when she had finished.

"What's so funny?" asked Hermione, her expression a mixture of amusement and confusion.

"Funny! This isn't funny Hermione," said Ginny excitedly. "This is the best news I've heard in months!"

The confusion didn't leave Hermione's face. She still didn't know what the big deal was.

"Ginny loves the Harpies," Harry explained helpfully. He gave Ginny an amused grin.

"And she worships Caraway," said Ron, rolling his eyes.

"And Caraway stays with the Harpies!" exclaimed Ginny, quoting the article. Harry laughed at her excitement.

"I will never get Quidditch," said Hermione with a chuckle and a shake of her head.

"You get Bulgarian Seekers, though."

The moment she got the words out of her mouth, Ginny wished she hadn't said them. She was so used to teasing Hermione about Viktor Krum that she forgot she was not supposed to do it when Ron was around. Hermione froze for a moment then concentrated on piling food on her plate as though it was the hardest thing she had ever done. Ron clenched his fists around his spoon and fork, his jaw tightening.

"Way to go," Harry whispered sarcastically beside her.

"Shut up," she whispered back. "Sorry," she said aloud so that Ron and Hermione could hear too. "I was joking," she added pathetically.

Not knowing what else to say, Ginny turned her attention to the _Daily Prophet_ article. "This is really great news!" she exclaimed half-heartedly, hoping to break the tension that was threatening to envelope them. Harry smirked at her.

"What?" she mouthed at him.

"Nice going," Harry mouthed back, the smirk not leaving his face.

"It really is great news!" she insisted stubbornly. "You know what, I'm going to save this."

Ginny took out her wand and before Harry could stop her, pointed it to the newspaper and muttered "Diffindo".

"Hey!" cried Harry. "That's my paper!"

"So?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing, just pointing it out," said Harry. "And you can have it, since you asked so nicely." His tone was sarcastic but lighthearted. He turned to Ron and Hermione. "Did you see Malfoy getting an earful from McGonagall yesterday?"

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry with grateful expressions on their faces. They spontaneously expressed their firm belief that Malfoy deserved what he got then went on to verbally abusing him. Ron even congratulated Hermione for punching Malfoy in the face when they were in third year.

Ginny turned to look at Harry, surprise and amusement evident on her face.

"Practice," Harry explained smugly. Then he gave a grin that made Ginny's stomach do a flip.

Ginny grinned back at him, holding on to his gaze for a second longer than normal before turning back to her food. Her pulse was quickening, but she knew that she wasn't going to blush. She knew that if she talked at that very moment, she wasn't going to stammer.

Ginny inwardly celebrated this realization. She can be around him without acting like a complete idiot! She didn't need to avoid him. She knew, of course, that the shyness she had developed around him won't completely go away. But she also knew that with time, she'll be able to get over that too. She can go back to hanging out and having fun with him. And then maybe, just maybe, he'll start noticing her.

Ginny was rudely pulled from her wishful thinking by Ron's voice.

"Hey mate, six o'clock," Ron said to Harry.

Ginny turned to the direction Ron indicated as Harry did the same. Cho Chang was walking towards the Ravenclaw table by herself. She noticed Harry staring at her and gave him a friendly smile. Ginny distinctly heard Harry swallow beside her. She saw him return Cho's smile. Stung, Ginny turned back to the table, cursing herself. She hated Ron. Why did he have to tell Harry that Cho was here? But most of all, she hated herself. How could she even let herself think that Harry might notice her?

Ginny stood up, noisily pushing her seat back in the hopes that it would distract Harry from Cho. "I—I have to go," she managed to say before she walked away to confused looks from Harry and Ron and a curious one from Hermione.

**

"Practice," Harry explained smugly, grinning at the surprised expression on Ginny's face.

Ginny returned his grin with a smile that always made him happier than he'd been a second ago. She then turned her attention back to the table. Harry stared absently at her hand as she held her fork and started spinning food around her plate. Feeling his mouth dry up, he took a glass of water and was about to drink it when Ron called his attention.

"Hey mate, six o'clock," said Ron, cocking his head at something behind Harry.

Harry turned to look behind him, the glass of water still held against his mouth. Cho had just entered the Great Hall and was walking towards the Ravenclaw table. She looked in their direction and smiled at them. Harry gulped the water in his mouth and returned her smile.

Cho was dressed casually. Her shirt had the logo of the Tutshill Tornadoes printed across them. It made Harry realize that he had not seen Ginny wear the Holyhead Harpies shirt he gave her for Christmas. Harry was about to ask Ginny why she hadn't worn the shirt when she suddenly stood up.

"I—I have to go," she said urgently.

She had gone so quickly that Harry hadn't even begun to form the question of where she was going in his mind by the time she was out of the Great Hall. He stared for a while at the entrance to the Hall before turning back to Ron and Hermione. Ron had already turned back to his food but Hermione was still staring curiously at the spot where Ginny had been.

"Where do you think she's going?" Harry asked his best friends.

Ron said "who knows" as Hermione gave a slight shrug. Harry didn't push it. Just a few days ago, Ron had snapped when Harry kept asking him if he knew where Ginny was. Harry had a feeling that Ron was irritable at that time because Hermione was in the library and Ron thought she was hanging out with Viktor Krum.

Harry's thoughts went back to Ginny. He wondered why he hadn't seen her wear his gift. He was sure she liked the shirt. The Harpies is her favorite team after all. And the shirt had the name "Caraway" written across the back. He knew she'd love it. So why hadn't he seen her wear it? Then again, maybe she had worn it and he just hadn't seen her. It wasn't like he saw her everyday. The thought bothered him. It was the holidays, there were no classes—common sense dictated that they see each other everyday.

Harry was cut off from his thoughts when he noticed Hermione staring at him. She was wearing a studious expression, as though she was trying to understand something by looking at him.

"What?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow at Hermione.

"Oh, I was just trying to figure something out," said Hermione, still looking like she's deep in thought.

"Well, have you figured it out?" asked Harry. "'Cause you're creeping me out."

"Hmm?" asked Hermione. She looked at Harry as though she had just realized he was sitting in front of her. "Oh, sorry…. I'm not even sure if it's right," she said, more to herself than to Harry.

Harry turned to Ron, who looked just as confused as he was about Hermione's behavior. He gave Ron a questioning look.

"Hey, I'm just eating here," said Ron with a shrug. He then proceeded to pile more eggs and bacon on his plate.

**

Ginny walked unthinkingly, going where her feet would lead her. When she finally managed to take a breath, she found herself standing in the courtyard. She walked up to the nearest bench and kicked it hard. Twice. She wanted to scream. How could she be so stupid? Why did she let her crush on him happen? How could she let herself hope that Harry would like her back? He couldn't possibly like her back. Not when his eyes are glued only to Cho. Ginny bit her lip, fighting the frustrated scream that was threatening to escape from her mouth. She sat defeated on the bench she had just kicked.

She realized now that she couldn't be around Harry. Sure, she wasn't awkward around him. Sure, she won't make a fool of herself when he was around. But he likes Cho and Ginny didn't think she could handle looking at him look admiringly at Cho. Being around him while he's pining after Cho would just make her feel bad. She couldn't handle that.

"Ginny?" a voice interrupted her from her not so happy thoughts.

For one wishful moment, Ginny thought that it was Harry even as she knew that it wasn't his voice. She looked up and saw Michael Corner standing in front of her.

"Oh, Michael, it's you," said Ginny, trying to hide the disappointment from her voice.

Michael took a seat beside Ginny. He sat there not saying anything for a while. He just stared right in front of him. Curious, Ginny stopped thinking about her misfortune with Harry and started giving Michael questioning looks.

"Are you alright?" Michael asked finally.

Michael's sudden question surprised Ginny into answering. "If you call being given a reality check 'alright', then I guess I'm alright," said Ginny.

"Reality check?" asked Michael. He looked very curious and a little bemused.

"Don't wanna talk about it," said Ginny shortly.

"Oh, you wanna talk about that?" asked Michael.

Ginny opened her mouth to tell him to back off. "I just said—" She stopped short. Michael was grinning at her. He was quite obviously joking, making fun of her even. "Oh, ha ha. Very funny," she said, trying to sound annoyed.

Michael just laughed. "Sorry, couldn't help it," he added with another grin. Ginny returned it with a grudging smile.

She was about to ask him what he was doing there in the courtyard when, totally out of context, he said, "Seven P's in a QT."

"What?" asked Ginny, understandably very confused.

"Seven P's in a QT," Michael said again, sounding like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Ginny looked at him with raised eyebrows and a shrug.

"Seven players in a Quidditch team!" said Michael excitedly.

"Oooohhh," said Ginny. "For a minute there I thought you had gone mad. Then again, I still think you're mad," she added jokingly. "What was that all about?"

"It's a game," explained Michael. "Here's another one. Four H in H."

Not even thinking about what it could be, Ginny shrugged again.

"Four houses in Hogwarts," said Michael. "Come on, just go along with this. It's fun, honestly. It'll take your mind away from whatever you're thinking about," he added winningly. Ginny rolled her eyes at him. "Okay, answer this: three hundred sixty-five D in a Y."

"Three hundred sixty-five days in a year!" Ginny answered happily, proud that she was able to figure it out in no time.

"Yeah! Good one," said Michael laughing. "Sixty S in a M."

"Oh, too easy. Sixty seconds in a minute," said Ginny smugly. "Okay, okay, my turn. Twenty-six L in the A."

"Twenty-six letters in the alphabet," said Michael. "That was so easy, I'm actually insulted," he added in a mock-hurt tone. "Hmmm… let's see…. Twelve S of D."

Ginny frowned. "S of D…." She trailed off, trying to scour her mind of something that will answer the puzzle.

"Give up?" Michael asked.

"No!" said Ginny, yelling the word louder than she'd intended.

"You'll never get it," Michael said smugly.

"Shut it, I'm trying to think," said Ginny. Michael laughed at her.

"Oh come on, just give up," Michael said a little impatiently when she hadn't figured it out after another minute.

"Oh alright, what is it?" asked Ginny, rolling her eyes at him.

"Twelve species of dragons," said Michael, looking very pleased with himself.

"I don't even know that!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Oh yes you do. That's a third year lesson—Care of Magical Creatures. It's taken up around November, if I remember correctly," said Michael thoughtfully.

"Exactly! That's a school related question. Who asks that?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"Me," said Michael unnecessarily. "And you'd have figured it out if you listened in class," Michael pointed out.

"Whatever," said Ginny a little irritably. "It's my turn now."

"Okay, go."

Ginny smirked at Michael. He wasn't a big Quidditch fan. He won't figure it out. "Thirteen T in the QL."

"Thirteen teams in the Quidditch league!" Michael answered right away. "Too predictable. The 'Q' is a dead giveaway," he added in a very know-it-all way.

"You're annoying," Ginny said flatly. It only made Michael laugh.

"My turn now," said Michael enthusiastically, clapping his hands together. "Okay… Three H of the C."

Ginny knew right away that it was going to be a hard one. "I hate you," she said even before she tried to think of the answer.

"Give up so soon?" asked Michael.

"No, I haven't even thought about it yet," said Ginny. She supposed it's something else that has to do with school. If she was right, and she had a feeling she was, it's probably something about History of Magic. Michael seemed to choose topics she was not too fond of.

Michael chuckled, distracting Ginny from her thoughts. "It's really easy Ginny," he told her. "If you just open your eyes…."

Ginny looked at him, annoyed. "You like torturing people, don't you," she said jokingly. "You probably walk around Hogwarts looking for people to torture. I was probably the perfect target, sitting right here by myself."

Michael laughed at her comments. "It's really easy, Ginny," he said. "Just open your eyes," he said cryptically, widening his eyes to emphasize what he said.

Ginny laughed at him. "Open your eyes? Is that a hint?" she asked. She looked around the courtyard, looking for something that might give her a clue. Her eyes fell on the large clock mounted on one of the towers. "Three hands of the clock!" she said excitedly. "I thought it had something to do with school again!"

Ginny started laughing. Michael followed her a second later.

"Open your eyes, Ginny," Michael said quietly when they'd sobered up.

Ginny turned to face him, wanting to know what he meant. He was looking intently at her, staring straight into her eyes. Ginny held his gaze for a while before she looked away. She liked Michael. He was well read. He knew things. He made her laugh. She liked hanging out with him. But that was it.

"I don't know what you mean, Michael," said Ginny, turning away from him.

"You do, Ginny," said Michael. "You have opened your eyes. Dunno about your heart though," he added calmly.

Ginny snorted despite of herself. "That's corny," she told Michael.

Michael chuckled. "It is," he conceded with a nod, "but I'm just saying what I mean," he added. He looked seriously at Ginny.

"I—I have to go Michael," said Ginny, standing up.

Michael stood up after her. "I'm freaking you out, aren't I?" he asked Ginny.

"A little," said Ginny honestly.

"Too fast?" Michael asked with a bit of a grimace.

Ginny smiled at him. She admired the easy way he talked about whatever was going on between them. But 'too fast' wasn't really the reason.

"I'll see you around," she said, not answering his question. She would have wanted to stay and hang out with him though. Michael interested her. She had always believed that all guys were thick. But Michael changed that. He was smart. He was funny too. She even thought that she could like him that way. But she didn't. She wished she did—it would make things so much easier. She knew Michael liked her. But she also knew that she wasn't ready to get over Harry and she didn't want Michael to hope for something that might never happen.

"I'll see you around," echoed Michael. "Definitely," he added with conviction.

Ginny guessed he was grinning, though she wasn't exactly sure about it—she couldn't bring herself to look at him. She turned on her spot and walked hurriedly away from him. She headed for the library, hoping that Hermione would be there.

-------------------

**AN:** Okay, so some of you might think that Michael Corner's game is boring, but it's actually quite fun. My friends and I used to play it all the time. I know, it sounds geeky. But I'm a geek. We're a bunch of geeks. And I think most Ravenclaws are too.

Please review everyone!


	7. Let Things Be

**AN:** Here you go... This isn't really one of my favorite chapters, or the one after this--not enough H/G moments. I love H/G moments. But I have to write this... It's for plot development.. (plot development, LOL! as if I'm a professional author). But I still like this chapter though. And I think I got the conversation between Ginny and Hermione right. At least I think so, we weren't really treated to one-on-one conversations between Ginny and Hermione in the books.

To everyone who wants to read about the Triwizard Tournament, I can really only apologize to you. I didn't write too much about the Triwizard Tournament here. Actually, I didn't write about the Triwizard Tournament at all. I'm sorry for that. But like I said, I'm only focusing on the development of Harry and Ginny's relationship, so I'll only include stuff that would influence that development... Hope you're not too disappointed.

Reviews please... and tell me what you think about the conversation between Ginny and Hermione. Did I get it right?

------------------

"I have to tell you something," Ginny said breathlessly as she sat noisily across the library table from Hermione.

Hermione calmly looked up from the book she was reading. She seemed not to notice the slight panic in Ginny's voice. She looked at Ginny for about a minute before opening her mouth. "You like Harry," she stated.

Ginny's eyes widened. "I do not!" Ginny said in surprise. She wasn't really planning to deny it—she was actually going to tell Hermione about it. She was just so used to denying Hermione's accusations about not making her homework that the answer came reflexively to Hermione's knowing statement.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Ginny. "Alright, I do," admitted Ginny. "You kind of surprised me into denying," she added, earning a smirk from Hermione. "How did you know?"

"Well you know, I just noticed some things and put two and two together," said Hermione, a hint of pride evident in her voice.

Ginny looked at Hermione with raised eyebrows, waiting for her to say more.

"You took the trouble of looking for a good dress for the Yule Ball, you have been avoiding Harry since then, and just this morning you ran away when you saw Cho looking at Harry," said Hermione.

Ginny should have known. Nothing got past Hermione. The girl was always right. "Well, I didn't _run_ away," was all she could think of saying.

"To be honest though, I wasn't entirely sure until you came here and said you wanted to tell me something," admitted Hermione.

Ginny sighed and gave Hermione a bit of a grimace. "Oh, how do you even do it," she said exasperatedly.

"What, know things without being told?" asked Hermione smugly.

"No. I mean yes, that too," conceded Ginny. "But how do you even spend so much time with Harry and not develop feelings for him?" Ginny started talking loud enough but by the time she said the last few words, Hermione could barely hear her. She also looked down at the table instead of Hermione, embarrassed by what she was saying.

"How do you know I haven't developed feelings for him?"

Ginny's eyes widened and she looked sharply up at Hermione, her mouth hanging open. Hermione laughed—no, giggled—at Ginny's reaction.

"Oh, very funny Hermione," said Ginny, trying to sound annoyed.

"Sorry," Hermione said when she'd sobered up. "I couldn't help it. You've been teasing me so much—it's the perfect opportunity to get back at you. The look on your face is priceless by the way," she added with an innocent smile.

Ginny jokingly narrowed her eyes at Hermione. "Some friend," she said in the bitterest tone she could muster.

"So, what are you going to do?" Hermione asked in a serious tone.

"I don't know," said Ginny doubtfully. "I mean, what can I do?" It was a rhetorical question.

"Have you thought about—"

"No, I'm not going to tell him anything," Ginny stated firmly.

"But what if—"

"Hermione, I know I'm just a friend to him, okay," said Ginny. "We both know he likes Cho, that hasn't changed," she added resentfully.

"So you're really not going to do anything about it?" Hermione asked doubtfully. It was clear that she did not agree with Ginny.

"Nope," Ginny said in a final tone. "It's just a crush, it'll go away," she said, but she wasn't quite as confident about it as she sounded. "I'm just going to let things be…."

**

Letting things be didn't turn out as well as Ginny expected. It was almost three months since she'd talked to Hermione about it and she still hadn't quite gotten over Harry. The crush she thought would go away is still going as strong as ever. On some days, she would meet Harry on the corridor and he'd give her a wave or a grin and Ginny's heart would skip a beat as she smiled back, feeling like it was the best moment of her life. On others, she would see Harry walking in her general direction and she would hide from him, not wanting to feel the effect he and his silly grin always had on her.

It was driving her crazy. And to make matters worse, she had just turned down Michael's request to go to Hogsmeade with her. They had hung out a few times after their talk at the courtyard and Ginny always made it clear that all she can give him is friendship but Michael never stopped hoping for more than that. She couldn't bear to look at the hurt on his face when she turned him down.

Ginny wondered if Harry ever looked hurt when she told him that she wasn't going to the Yule Ball with him if he didn't ask Cho first. She couldn't remember that moment anymore. She'd even forgotten why she made him ask Cho. She wished she'd never gone with him, maybe then she'll never have feelings for him. But who was she kidding, she'd started liking him before the ball and she knew it would hit her eventually, stupid kiss or no stupid kiss.

Ginny was so deep in thought that she only realized she was walking unseeingly along the corridors when she bumped into someone.

"Ginny!" said that someone.

She sighed inwardly. It was the second person she didn't want to run into just yet. After turning him down, Ginny hadn't had time to talk to Michael.

"Hey, Michael!" Ginny said a little too brightly.

Michael winced at her tone. "We don't have to make this awkward, you know," said Michael.

"Right, sorry," Ginny said awkwardly. "Well, I have to go now."

"Ginny, I have no hard feelings on you turning me down," said Michael seriously. "I understand that you only think of me as a friend—for now—and I must have probably shocked you by asking so suddenly."

Michael was right—about the not having to be awkward part. He didn't shock her by asking so suddenly. In fact, she knew he was going to ask her—she just couldn't say yes. And if she couldn't give him what he hoped for, she could at least not withdraw her friendship.

"I'm sorry," said Ginny. "I made that awkward, didn't I? Can we start over?" she asked jokingly. "Bump. Hey, Michael! I didn't see you there! How have you been? I haven't seen you in a long while!"

Michael tried not to laugh and raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm guessing that's a joke, but I can't see where the punch line is," he told Ginny.

Ginny stuck her tongue out at him. "Where were you going?" she asked.

"Well, I was looking for you, actually," replied Michael. "I wanted to ask you out to the next Hogsmeade weekend."

_Merlin he's persistent_, Ginny thought exasperatedly. "Michael, I just—"

"It's more than a month from now," Michael said quickly before she could say no. "You'll have plenty of time to think. All I'm asking for is a chance," he added almost pleadingly. "Don't say no right away Ginny. Think about this. Whoever's the bloke you're holding out for obviously haven't asked you yet. Maybe it's time you forget about him and think about what we could be."

One thing Ginny found out about Michael was that he was blunt. But he always had a point. She wasn't sure she was prepared to concede to his point though.

"Say you'll think about it Ginny," Michael said almost demandingly when Ginny hadn't answered after a few minutes.

"Alright, I'll think about it," said Ginny, giving Michael a grudging smile. Maybe it was time to stop letting things be.

------

Please. _Please._ PLEASE. Review. Thanks.. :)


	8. Falling Back and Going Forward

**AN:** Here you go... thought I might speed things up.. Reviews Please.

----------------

Harry walked along the corridors towards the Great Hall. He just came from Lupin's office—the professor had asked for his help in sorting out some problems with a vanishing cabinet. Lupin could have done the task by himself, of course, but he knew of Harry's interest in anything concerning the fight against Dark Magic so he invited Harry to join him in solving the vanishing cabinet problem.

Lupin is easily Harry's favorite professor, but he is also more than that. Lupin is also one of his father's best friends and he never missed a chance to include Harry in the more interesting part of his job as a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor—which is investigating suspicious objects around Hogwarts. Harry learned a lot of things from him.

The vanishing cabinet problem taught Harry two things. One was that not all fights against Dark Magic involve offensive magic. Two was that a very skilled wizard can combine two spells to form one spell more powerful than the sum of its parts. Lupin had just made him do it on the vanishing cabinet in order to rid it of its curse. It took a lot of effort but he did it.

Harry left Lupin's office feeling tired but triumphant. He was also hungry, so he headed for the Great Hall. Knowing that Ron and Hermione must have finished eating, Harry entered the Great Hall expecting to eat alone. He scanned the Gryffindor table and saw Ginny eating by herself.

Harry was never used to eating alone and he was so glad to have company that he immediately took the seat in front of Ginny. It was only when he sat down that he realized that they hadn't talked for months. By that time, it was already too late and probably a little rude to take another seat.

"Hey," Harry greeted her as he piled food on his plate.

"Hi," said Ginny. She gave him a quick smile then resumed to eating quietly.

Harry followed her lead and starting eating quietly too. The silence wasn't an uncomfortable one, but Harry wished he could break it. All he could hear was the chink of their spoons and forks on their plates. Harry opened his mouth a number of times in order to say something but he quickly decided that whatever he had to say was irrelevant. So he contented himself with wondering about what happened between them. They used to be quite close—at least he thought they were close. Now, it seemed that they had fallen back to how they were before they discovered their mutual love for flying. And for the life of him, he couldn't think of what to say to break their silence.

"So uh, did you hear about the Tornadoes' win over Puddlemere?" Harry finally said, glad that he thought of something.

Ginny looked up from her plate. "Yeah," she said. "But that was heavily disputed, wasn't it? I personally think they should have given that last penalty to Puddlemere."

Harry disagreed with Ginny but he didn't say anything. When they still used to go flying on Saturdays, Harry would have no problems voicing out his opinion. But now, Harry wasn't sure if they were close enough to argue. "They'll be playing Harpies next," he said instead.

"Yeah," said Ginny. "Good luck to them," she added awkwardly before returning to eating in silence.

Harry gave an awkward chuckle and returned to his own plate. He sighed inwardly. They can't even talk about Quidditch. There was that gap between them again and she had returned to just being Ron's sister and he was now just her brother's best friend.

Presently, a voice sounded behind him, snapping Harry from his disturbing thoughts.

"Ginny, there you are. I've been looking all over for you." It was Hermione. "Hey, Harry," she greeted him. Harry nodded in response.

"Hermione, hang on—I'm almost done," said Ginny. She shoved the last spoonful of food into her mouth then drank from her glass of water. In under a minute, she had finished and was already standing up and slinging her bag on her shoulder. "Let's go?" she said to Hermione.

"Yeah. See you later, Harry," said Hermione, tapping him lightly on the shoulder.

"Bye, Harry," said Ginny casually.

Harry gave them a wave as Hermione and Ginny walked away from him and out of the Great Hall. He wondered why Ginny said "bye" instead of "see you later" like she always used to. Would saying "bye" to someone mean that you don't plan on seeing that person later? Was it because they weren't close anymore? Harry shook these bothersome thoughts away. He was probably just reading too much into things.

**

"So you ate with Harry?" Hermione asked Ginny as they got out of the Great Hall. She looked behind them to make sure that no one was close.

"Yeah," was Ginny's one-word reply.

"And?"

Ginny looked at Hermione, her brow furrowed. "It was… weird," said Ginny. "I guess we just haven't talked in a while—it felt like we weren't friends anymore. I mean, yeah we're still friends—but I couldn't think of anything to say to him. It felt like we were just acquaintances or something."

Hermione was silent for a moment. "I guess it happens," she finally said. "It's like what you said—you haven't talked in a while. I know this girl from grade school and we used to be the best of friends but now, when I go home and run into her, we just say hello then resume to heading wherever we were heading. I guess we've become 'street friends'."

"Street friends?" asked Ginny, wondering whether it was a Muggle term or whether she just didn't know all kinds of friends.

"It's what my Mum calls someone who you say hello to on the street but never really talk to," Hermione explained in her matter-of-fact way.

"Street friends, huh?" said Ginny. She didn't really think that was it. But she didn't know what it was either.

"It's because you've been avoiding him," said Hermione. Ginny detected the slightest note of resentment in Hermione's voice but she had no idea why.

"Oh well, maybe it's for the best," said Ginny offhandedly. Hermione looked at her a little sternly. She knew that Hermione didn't approve of what she just said, but she was glad that Hermione didn't say anything. "Anyway, I spoke with Michael this morning."

Hermione's stern expression turned to that of interest. She looked at Ginny with wide, questioning eyes. "And?"

"I've decided to go forward with the date," said Ginny.

"Really?" asked Hermione. Ginny nodded. "Oh finally!" exclaimed Hermione. "I was beginning to wonder whether you'll turn down every guy who asks you out on a date," she added with a hint of exasperation, prompting Ginny to laugh.

**

Ginny and Michael walked hand in hand towards the Great Hall, where everyone was attending the year-end feast and celebrating Hogwarts' win in the Triwizard Tournament. They were almost to the door when Ginny stopped.

Not letting go of Ginny's hand, Michael stopped too. "What is it?" he asked her.

"I had fun today," said Ginny sincerely.

Michael grinned widely at her. "I had a great time too," he told Ginny.

Ginny smiled back. They looked in each other's eyes, then around the entrance hall. Nobody else was around. Michael closed the gap between them. His gaze fell to Ginny's lips then back to her eyes. She knew he was asking for permission. Smiling, Ginny moved in for her first ever kiss.

**

Harry sat with Ron and Hermione in the Gryffindor table, waiting for the end of year feast to begin. Ron had insisted that they come to the Great Hall early and already, he was impatient for the feast to start. Harry didn't listen to a word he was saying though. Ron was always impatient for food and he, Harry, had something else on his mind. Or someone.

Harry was looking curiously at Cho. She sat with her friends in the Ravenclaw table but she didn't seem to share their—or everyone else's—excitement. In fact, she looked like she was trying not to cry.

"She and Cedric broke up a few days ago," said Hermione.

Harry looked at Hermione, but not in surprise. He wasn't surprised that Hermione knew what he was thinking about and he wasn't surprised that Hermione knew about Cho and Cedric. Hermione never missed a thing. "Really?" he asked in a hopeful tone.

"I heard Parvati and Lavender talking about it just this morning," said Hermione. "I think for once, they weren't just spreading rumors around," she added half-jokingly. She said something else but Harry was distracted by Ginny walking happily towards them.

"Hey!" Ginny greeted Harry, Ron, and Hermione brightly as she reached the Gryffindor table.

Harry, infected by her excitement, grinned widely back. Ron, still complaining about food, muttered a 'hello'. Hermione smiled back too. She also raised an eyebrow at Ginny and gave her a questioning look.

"I'll talk to you later," Ginny told Hermione, excitement evident in her voice.

Harry stared at Ginny as she walked towards the third years, the grin not leaving his face. He wondered about whatever it was that had made her so happy. Harry turned back to his table as Ginny took her seat with the third years.

"She's free now," said Hermione. It was the second time she'd said it—Harry didn't hear her the first time.

Harry looked at Hermione with a confused expression on his face, wondering what on earth she was talking about. It hit him a moment later.

"Oh! Cho!" he exclaimed, as though remembering the answer to an exam question.

"And Cedric will have graduated," continued Hermione. "You'll have a good chance—next term," she added, looking at Harry with a shrewd expression on her face.

"Yeah, next term," Harry echoed with a wide grin, though he wasn't quite sure he was grinning about what Hermione just said.

-------------------

**AN:** Like me, most of you probably wanted HG moments. But I had to write this. The story came to me and this is how it went. And I know it's improbable for Harry and Ginny to become 'street friends' once they've gotten close--but it's not impossible. Anyway, I'm currently on the summer chapters and I can assure you lots of H/G stuff... so please, hold on.. :D


	9. Sirius' Invitation

**AN:** This chapter is like an introduction to the chapters ahead.. I'll be uploading the next chapter soon. I promise that it will be a good one, since Harry and Ginny would obviously be talking again.. Please don't lose hope.. :D

---------------------------------------

Harry followed Ron and Hermione out of the Hogwarts Express, dragging his trunk behind him. He craned his neck as he stepped on Platform 9¾, looking for his parents. He found them standing near the archway that leads to King's Cross station. His mum was talking to Ron's mum and Hermione's parents and, with a sudden rush of excitement, Harry saw that his dad was talking with Sirius, his godfather.

"Sirius!" Harry shouted his greeting. He walked hurriedly to where the adults were standing, Ron and Hermione right behind him. "Sirius! It's great to see you!" Harry said again.

Sirius opened his mouth, but he was cut off by James.

"Well, it's nice to know that you're happy to see us," his father said sarcastically to Harry. "Your parents, you know," he added, wrapping an arm around his wife to emphasize his point.

"I am happy to see you Dad," said Harry. He gave his father a one-armed hug. "And Mum," he said before kissing her on the cheek. "You have shrunk," he told his mother cheekily as he pulled back.

His mother shook her head at Harry. He gave her a cheeky grin. "Oh, come here," she said, pulling him into tight hug. "We've missed you," she told him as Harry pulled back.

His father put an arm around his mother's shoulders. "Harry missed us too, didn't you Harry?"

"I did, Mum," said Harry seriously. He then turned immediately back to Sirius, leaving his parents to question his sincerity.

"But you!" Harry said to Sirius, pushing him lightly on the shoulder. "How's the tour? I haven't seen you since Christmas before last!"

"Well, as you know, the tour just ended last month," Sirius replied in his easy way. "My last stop was Japan."

"Which country has the prettiest girls?" one of the twins asked. They had just arrived in time to hear Sirius talk about his tour. Ginny was right behind them.

"That's a good question," said Sirius in mock thoughtfulness. "I have to say, the Middle-Easterns and the Latinas are the hottest, the Asians are the cutest, the Americans are the most daring, but the Brits will always be the most beautiful," he said grandly, prompting Harry, Ron, Fred, and George to laugh loudly.

"I would appreciate it if you don't teach my sons to be sexists, Sirius," Mrs. Weasley said half-jokingly.

"Sexists! I was just teaching them the correct descriptions for attractive women!" Sirius said defensively. He caught Hermione's parents smiling amusedly at him. "Now, Muggle women—in calendars—will always have a special place in my heart," he said with a little bow.

Hermione's father laughed while her mother smiled politely.

"Sirius!" Lily Potter said sternly. She turned to James. "I know we shouldn't have let him come here," she told her husband.

"He insisted," protested James.

"I can hear you two, you know," Sirius said flatly.

"Yes, we know," Harry's parents said just as flatly, prompting everyone to laugh.

"Anyway," Sirius began as all the laughter died down, "I insisted to come here because I have a proposal to make. Or an invitation—if you may…. For the kids," he added as James started to open his mouth.

"What is it?" Harry asked excitedly. Sirius never proposed anything boring—far from it in fact.

"Well, they—the builders—have just finished building my house," Sirius said vaguely.

"You have a house?" Harry asked in surprise. Sirius was always traveling around and he always preferred staying in hotels, saying that having a house is too much of a hassle.

"Yes, it's quite new, actually. Now, don't interrupt me," he told Harry in a mock-stern voice. "It's a new house—I had it built to my specifications. It will be furnished this week—"

"You're inviting us to stay over?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Yes. What did I tell you about not inter—"

"Is it big?" Ron asked, matching Harry's excitement.

"Yes. It cost me a for—"

"Do you have a Quidditch pitch?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"Yes, it's not as big as the Potters' here, but it's private, not for business. You can play—"

"And you're inviting us?" asked Fred. "All of us?" said George.

"Yes, all of—"

"What else is there?" asked Hermione, knowing that she won't be having too much fun if all they'll be doing there is play Quidditch.

"You'll have to see for yourself," Sirius said with a wide grin. "But I can assure you that you'll have fun, Hermione," he said with uncharacteristic sincerity. "You can—"

"When can we go?" asked Harry.

"In two weeks," replied Sirius. Ron whooped, Fred and George punched fists, Harry and Ginny gave each other high-fives, and Hermione smiled happily. Sirius sighed. "I think your children have just invited themselves to my house," he said to the adults, prompting another gale of laughter.

**

Two weeks later, Harry was the first one to arrive at Sirius' house, which was given the name of _Padfoot's Lair_. Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George arrived half an hour later and Hermione arrived just in time for lunch.

During lunch, Sirius described the parts of the house to Harry and the others. The largest room was the game room, which was located at the basement. Sirius told them they can play all sorts of games there—from Wizard's Chess to a Muggle game called billiards. The kitchen, dining room, and living room were located in the first floor. Sirius magic-proofed a big part of the second floor so that he can watch Muggle movies. The rest of the second floor contained Sirius' office. The bedrooms—eight in total—were located in the third floor. The Quidditch pitch was located outside. It was only half the size of a standard pitch, but it was big enough. Sirius had a big broomshed built next to the pitch, where he would put his planned collection of brooms. Next to the broomshed was a garage for his flying motorcycle. Sirius also said that he had a large swimming pool built outside, a few feet away from the Quidditch pitch.

Harry wasn't surprised that Sirius was able to build such a big—and definitely expensive—house. Before his seventh year at Hogwarts, Sirius ran away from home because he didn't like his family's anti-Muggle perspectives. Sirius stayed with Harry's parents during that time. When his Uncle Alphard died, he was left with a considerable sum of money. He used the money to support himself while he went on to form his band. Sirius was an amazing singer and an even better songwriter—his band, and his songs, became an instant hit. His band Tantalus had had many different members. Sirius was its only permanent member. But then, Tantalus was synonymous to Sirius and the fans considered the other members to be mere backups. And they were right too—it was Sirius' talent that drove Tantalus to its heights.

There was no doubt that Sirius was very happy with his success. He had money and women—and he always said that they were what made the world go round. But Harry knew that Sirius wanted a family too and that he always considered the Potters to be his family. And when Ron came over to the Potters' house on the summer before Harry's second year, Sirius decided to adopt the Weasleys as his family too—after all, they really were distant relatives. So it didn't surprise Harry that Sirius also invited Fred, George, and Ginny to his house.

Presently, they finished their lunch. Sirius led them to the game room as a house-elf Harry had just met cleaned up after them. Harry smirked as Hermione opened her mouth, decided against saying anything, then closed it again.

Harry and the others spent a long time exploring the game room. Fred and George were particularly interested in it and Hermione and Ginny had to drag them away as they started playing billiards, saying that they'll have plenty of time to play during the next two weeks they'll be staying at Sirius' house. After the game room, Sirius led them to his movie room, where Harry and Hermione spent a while explaining about Muggle movies until they realized nobody was listening to them. The Weasley children didn't have their father's interest in Muggle technology. Ginny was getting impatient about going to the Quidditch pitch, so Sirius decided to skip his office and the bedrooms since there was really nothing of interest in those rooms.

When they got to the pitch, everyone but Hermione and Sirius started hurrying towards their respective bedrooms to get their brooms. Sirius called after them to stop, saying that they'll have their chance to play the next day. Disappointed, they followed Sirius and Hermione to the swimming pool, where they sat along the side and talked until dinnertime. The house-elf, whose name they found out to be Randy, called them for dinner. After that, they settled in the living room, playing a lazy game of Exploding Snap and planning the fun couple of weeks ahead of them.

----------

**AN:** Yes, Sirius is a musician here... What do you think of that? Personally, I think it's appropriate.. :D


	10. Rediscovery

**AN:** This chapter is the most enjoyable for me to write. It also came easily, somehow... I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks to everyone who gave their reviews... Keep them coming! :D

-----------------------------

Harry woke up early on his second day at Sirius' house. They had planned to have a game of Quidditch so he expected everyone to be up already. When he got down to the dining room however, he saw that the only two people awake were Sirius and Ginny. Sirius was dressed properly and he looked like he was going somewhere.

"Sirius, where are you going? I thought we're going to play Quidditch today," Harry said as he grabbed a toast from the table.

"I have an appointment," said Sirius importantly. "So you'll have to beg Hermione to play with you," he added with a smirk.

"An appointment? But you're on vacation!" protested Harry. Begging Hermione to play Quidditch didn't sound too appealing.

"It's a _date_," interjected Ginny, giving Sirius a knowing grin.

"Well, you caught me," Sirius said easily. "It is a date. And I can't keep her waiting. I'll see you this evening—or tomorrow," he added with a maniacal smirk and an insincere bow. With a faint pop, Sirius disappeared from his spot.

Ginny turned to Harry. "Where is everybody?" she asked exasperatedly. "I thought we were going to play Quidditch. I was up an hour ago."

"An hour ago?" Harry asked incredulously as he checked his clock. "That was six-thirty!"

"Glad to know you can subtract time values," Ginny said sarcastically.

Harry rolled his eyes at her. "I never know you to be a morning person," he commented.

"No, but I'm a Quidditch person," said Ginny matter-of-factly. "Besides, I always wake up early when it's a new place—something about the bed or whatever… And we're supposed to start playing by eight!" She said the last statement loudly, turning her head in the direction of the bedrooms in the hopes that she might wake someone up.

"We said we'd start at nine," Harry corrected her.

"Did we?"

"Yup."

"Oh!" yelled Ginny, louder this time. "Scratch that! We'll start playing at nine! You all better be up by then!"

Harry snorted at Ginny's antics. "I can't believe Sirius left us here," he told Ginny with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "There are only five of us who'll be playing—and I'm not _begging_ Hermione to play."

"We can ask Randy," said Ginny jokingly. It took Harry a few seconds to remember that Randy was the house-elf and he laughed belatedly at Ginny's comment.

Ginny wrinkled her nose at Harry in a mock-disgusted attitude. "We'll have to do something about those brain synapses of yours," she told Harry jokingly.

"Synapses! Do you even know what those are?" Harry asked challengingly though he had no idea about synapses himself.

"Yes," said Ginny, now adopting a know-it-all tone. "They're the things that connect one brain part to another brain part." At least that was what she remembered Michael saying, she had zoned out by the time he started talking about the spinal column.

Unable to stop himself, Harry laughed out loud at Ginny's description. "Yeah, right," Harry said sarcastically.

"You can ask Hermione!" Ginny said defensively at Harry.

"Speaking of Hermione," began Harry, "there are only five of us who will be playing."

"Oh, don't worry about it, I'll ask Hermione," Ginny said offhandedly. "She won't mind. It's only for today…."

"Yes, but can she play?" Harry asked doubtfully.

"She can fly," Ginny pointed out, not really answering Harry's question. "And we'll divide the team evenly."

"Well, in that case, it will have to be me against all of you," Harry said smugly.

"You," began Ginny, she leaned on her seat and surveyed Harry with a smirk, "have very grand delusions about your abilities."

"They're not delusions, Ginny," said Harry, not losing his smug tone. "You very well know that I am simply the best Quidditch player in the world. I could make Viktor Krum lose his job," he added grandly.

"You will make Ron very happy," said Ginny, nodding solemnly at Harry.

Unable to think of a wittier comeback, Harry contented himself by laughing at Ginny's comment. He suddenly realized that he had missed spending time with her. He wondered why they hadn't hung out more often after Christmas. He had explained that away with the fact that they weren't in the same year. But all that seemed forgotten now, as though it never really happened. The important thing is that they are hanging out again—and having fun at Ron's expense.

**

Contrary to Ginny's dark predictions that they won't be able to start playing Quidditch by nine o'clock, she, Harry, and the others found themselves assembled at the pitch at quarter to nine.

"We're teaming up with Ginny!" George declared when it was time to divide themselves up. He had one arm around Fred's shoulder and the other around Ginny's.

"What?" exclaimed Ron, he had thought of a fairer way of dividing the teams up but Fred, George, and Ginny were grinning winningly at them. He looked at his three siblings then at Harry and Hermione, sizing them up. "Oh, alright," he finally agreed, deciding that there was no fair way of dividing them up anyway. "You okay with this?" he asked Harry and Hermione.

"Don't worry about it, I'll win even if it's you all against me," Harry said jokingly. He smirked as Ginny coughed loudly.

"Just so long as I play Keeper," said Hermione unenthusiastically.

"Hermione, Keepers are just as important to the team as everyone else," chided Ron. "It's not a fall-back position," he added flatly.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "I know, but it's the one that doesn't require too much flying around," she said matter-of-factly, prompting everyone, including Ron, to laugh at her comment.

Ginny stopped everyone in mid-laugh as she mounted her broom and shot to the air. "Come on! What are you waiting for?" she yelled to the others.

Grinning widely, Harry mounted his Firebolt and went after her. Ron, Fred, and George followed a second later as Hermione mounted her own broom with a resigned sigh.

*

Two hours later, the two teams were neck and neck in points. Much to Ron's delight, Hermione proved to be a better Keeper than everyone expected. Though she was never able to keep Ginny from scoring, she at least stopped Fred from making more than half of his goals. George was unsurprisingly good at Keeping too, and Harry and Ron weren't able to match Ginny's superiority in goal-scoring. They made up for that by double-teaming her whenever she has the Quaffle. With Ginny, Fred, and George in the offensive and Harry, Ron, and Hermione putting up a good defense, the two teams found themselves with seventeen goals each.

With the sun starting to reach the zenith, Hermione suggested that they go to sudden death—whichever team makes the first goal wins and gets the bragging rights. Everyone was getting hungry so they agreed to this, deciding to have a team meeting before they start with the sudden death round.

"Okay, huddle, huddle, come here Harry, Hermione," called Ron as he landed on one side of the pitch. He put his arms around Harry and Hermione's shoulder when they reached him.

"So, what are we going to do?" Hermione asked conspiratorially.

"Harry?" asked Ron.

"Same thing we're doing a while ago," said Harry decisively.

"Yeah!"

"Okay!"

"What were we doing a while ago?"

"Ron!"

"Just kidding, Hermione."

"So we're good?" Harry asked finally.

"Yup," Ron and Hermione said in unison.

The three of them straightened up and looked across the pitch to see Fred and George listening attentively to Ginny. They ended a few minutes later. Harry looked suspiciously at Ginny, knowing that she had thought of a better plan than 'doing the same thing they were doing a while ago'.

"Our ball!" declared Fred.

"Shut up, we play for it," said Ron. He grabbed the Quaffle from Fred and put it in Sirius' Quaffle launcher, timing it to one minute.

"It was worth a try," George told his twin as he slapped him on the shoulders. He then proceeded to take his position near the goalposts.

"Three, two, one," Harry heard Ginny mutter in time to the Quaffle launcher's countdown timer.

When the timer reached zero, the Quaffle shot high up into the air. Harry and Ginny flew after it a fraction of a second later. With both of them heading for the Quaffle, Harry was sure they were headed for collision, but Ginny just smirked at him as she continued to fly straight for the ball—and at him. Not wanting to injure Ginny, Harry swerved left at the last second. Ron shouted something at Harry in a frustrated tone but Harry didn't have time to listen to him—Ginny was already heading straight for the goalposts. He accelerated after her, Ron right behind him, and luckily, they were able to reach Ginny before she got to the scoring area.

With Harry and Ron double-teaming her, Ginny knew that she won't be able to make a sure goal, especially since she was outside the scoring area. But she got them where she wanted them to be. With a smug smirk at Harry and Ron, Ginny dropped several feet below them and passed the Quaffle to Fred, who flew freely into the scoring area as Hermione nervously guarded the goalposts.

With lightning-quick reflexes, Harry sped after Fred and had almost reached him when Fred gave him a smirk not unlike Ginny's and passed the Quaffle back to her. Harry was used to tricks though and he knew they were planning something. With a clear head, he decided to stick with Fred, just in case Ginny throws the Quaffle back at him. He also knew that Ron was guarding Ginny.

Ginny easily received the Quaffle from Fred and saw that Harry stayed with him, just as she had expected. She saw Ron heading towards her but Fred had already turned in the air and headed straight for them to screen Ron—like they'd planned. Ginny flew away from Ron, who made to follow her only to realize that Fred was screening him.

Realizing what Ginny was about to do, Harry flew away from Fred and desperately headed for the goalposts as Ginny hurled the Quaffle with surprising strength and accuracy towards one of the goals.

"Harry, look out!" squealed Hermione, her eyes glued to the Quaffle that was speeding in the direction of Harry's head.

Still disoriented after Ginny and Fred's game play, Harry spun to see what Hermione was looking at. He'd only just turned in the direction of Hermione's stare when the Quaffle collided with his head. He closed his eyes just in time as his glasses shattered and one of the shards lodged itself at a point directly below his right eye. He heard several people screaming but he couldn't tell who they were nor could he hear what they were saying over the loud ringing in his head. He put his right hand over his face and opened his left eye as he maneuvered his broom one-handed towards the ground.

Harry immediately got off his Firebolt and sat on the ground after he landed. He gingerly took his glasses off and, with his right eye still closed, he raised his hand to the shard that was stuck on his face. He took a deep breath and pulled the shard, causing blood to flow freely down his cheek.

"Harry, are you okay?" came Hermione's concerned voice. Thankfully, the ringing in his ear had subsided.

"Holy—"

"Blood!"

"Harry?" Ginny asked tentatively. Guilt was evident in her voice even though everyone knew it wasn't really her fault.

"Hermione, do something," Ron said desperately.

"What?" asked Hermione. She sounded a little queasy—probably from all the blood.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake," said Ginny exasperatedly. "Fred, George, don't just stand there. See if Sirius has any first-aid kits. Check in the bathroom. Hermione, repair his glasses. Ron, dip this in the pool."

Without his glasses on, Harry couldn't see what was going on but he heard footsteps running away from him in two directions. Less than a minute later, Ron came back and handed something to Ginny. Through the blur, Harry saw Ginny level with him and a second later, he felt her dab a wet cloth on his cheek to clean away the blood that was pouring from his wound.

"Hey, it's only a small wound," Ron exclaimed when Ginny finally cleaned up all the blood from Harry's face.

"He still lost a good amount of blood though," Hermione pointed out. "Look at Ginny's handkerchief."

"Oh, yeah."

Harry heard Fred and George coming towards them. "Gin, we got this," one of them said. Harry couldn't tell who it was—their voices were more identical than their faces. "It's for his wound. Accelerates the clotting and prevents scarring. It's on the label. Unless of course that's an old container—and Sirius used it to hold something else." Fred and George were very good at continuing each other's sentences that Harry wasn't sure if only one of the twins said those statements or they alternately said something. He was sure, though, that it was the both of them who laughed when Fred—or George—or both—stopped talking.

Ginny ignored the twins' laughter and handed Harry what he supposed was her handkerchief. "Hold that," she told him.

Harry wrapped his fists around the handkerchief—it was quite wet from his blood. He saw Ginny's blurry outline reach out to one of the twins and get what he knew to be the something for his wound. Ginny dipped her finger in it and Harry backed away slightly in shock and pain as Ginny dabbed it on his wound.

"Keep still," she said sternly. She dabbed the something on Harry's wound again and he felt that it had an ointment-like consistency.

"We found this too, for his bruise," one of the twins said.

"I have a bruise too?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Oh yeah, shaped like the outline of a Quaffle," said Ron. He said it as though having a Quaffle-shaped bruise was something to be proud of.

Tired of not being able to do anything or asses his condition, Harry said, "Does anyone have a mirror?"

"Here, we brought a mirror. We wouldn't want you to miss the state of your face," Fred or George said as one of them put up what looked like a small mirror in front of him.

"I can't see anything," Harry said flatly. He still didn't have his glasses on.

Ginny chuckled. "Hermione, please repair Harry's glasses," she said in an amused tone.

"We can't do magic outside school!" protested Hermione.

"It's okay, we're in Sirius' house anyway," said Ron. "They'll just think he's the one doing the magic."

"But—"

"Hermione, please," said Harry firmly. "I can't see a damn thing."

"Oh alright," said Hermione resignedly. "_Reparo_."

Harry reflexively closed his eyes as someone put his glasses on. When he opened them again, Ginny's face swam into view. She was wearing a sheepish grin and he couldn't help but smile back despite the pain under his right eye.

"Are you alright?" Hermione repeated her question that was lost in all the commotion.

"Yeah," replied Harry. "Is it a big bruise?" he asked as he put a hand gingerly up his cheek to check which part hurt the most.

"Yep," said Ginny. "Right… there." Harry closed his eyes as Ginny traced her fingers in an arc on the right part of his face.

"Here, see for yourself," said George as he handed Harry a small framed mirror.

Harry took the mirror with his free hand and held it level with his head. He saw that his wound was covered by the white ointment Ginny dabbed on it. He also saw that his bruise did take the outline of the Quaffle that hit him. It ran from his forehead to his jaw line. He traced the bruise with the back of the hand that was holding Ginny's handkerchief.

"I'm sorry, Harry," said Ginny sheepishly.

"It wasn't your fault," Harry pointed out.

"I know," conceded Ginny. "But I'm still sorry."

Harry grinned amusedly at Ginny. A second later, she curled her hand into a fist and knocked the left side of his head lightly.

"Hey, what was that for?" protested Harry.

"I would have made that goal you know," she said in a mock-stern voice.

Harry's grin widened. "I know," he told her surely.

----------------------

**AN:** I know that Ginny & Fred's gameplay seem pretty basic (just simple screening moves). I didn't try to think too much about it really, since this is about Harry and Ginny and not Quidditch. And hey, the simplest maneuvers can become really effective if executed right... right?

Please. Review. Everyone. I would really appreciate reviews, especially on this chapter.. Tell me what you think... :D


	11. Disconnection Notice

Hello readers.

I don't know if anyone noticed, but the quality of this fic is deteriorating. Now, some of you may say that it was already bad to begin with, but I think now it has gotten worse. Whatever your opinion may be of the first few chapters, I think you will all agree with me when I say that they're still better than the last ones. There isn't enough heart in it anymore. Honestly, continuing it has become more of a chore than a pastime.

This is my first ever multi-chapter project and I guess I wasn't prepared for it. I was going too fast. What I'm trying to say is that I'm going to discontinue this story. I want to apologize to everyone who has followed this from the very start. I hope you don't feel betrayed. But to be honest, I would be sorrier if I continue with this and let you read something that I didn't really do my best on.

I'm not really going to abandon this story though. I'm just going to revise it. I have actually started with the first chapter of the 'improved' version of this story. I'm going to upload it here one day. I can't promise when exactly. I'm going to take my time with the new version. I want to make sure that it doesn't come out flat, like this current version.

I guess that's all. If you don't care, that's okay because I'm doing this for myself. Peace. :D

- A.R.K.


	12. Restart

Hello readers.

I just read this story over again and I realized it's quite awful. *shudder*

Anyway, I'm updating to let you know that I've 'restarted' this story. I uploaded it as another fic, "Someone Else's Life". So you can check that out if you're still interested. Apart from the premise, it's quite different with this story. The chapters are not the same. So you might want to read all chapters. :)

Thanks,

A.R.K.


End file.
